Las Torres del Amor
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Recuerdo cuando aun esas torres estaban allí, en el centro de Nueva York, Las Torres Gemelas. Fue gracias a ese trabajo que conocí a ese hombre. Al morocho que cambio mi vida, en todos los sentidos que cambiar una vida, pueden significar. LuNa - ZoRo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿Cómo están todos? Bueno, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fanfic de One Piece. Esta idea la tengo pensada desde hace años, ante todos los conflictos, sobre todo, el año pasado, no he podido dedicarme a escribirla y a subirla, pero ya es hora. Ya que solo tengo 2 fics en curso y estoy más liviana, me dedicaré a subir este fic.**

**Bueno como ya leyeron, este fic se trata del ataque terrorista hacia las Torres Gemelas, el 11 de septiembre del 2001. Quería aclarar que no tengo intención de entrar en discusiones políticas, acerca de lo que paso o no. Opinen lo que opinen, este sería el testigo de una simple sobreviviente. Tómenlo de esa forma. Gracias por leer.**

Recuerdo cuando esas torres aún estaban vigentes. Quien iba a decir, que hoy, 13 años después iba a estar hablando de ellas, como si no existieran. De hecho ya no existen, más que recuerdos y videos que no dejan que las personas que sufrieron esta desgracia, olvidemos el pasado que nos atormenta.

Déjenme serles más concretos, era el tercer día de septiembre del 2001, cuando me trasfirieron a la Torre norte en el World Trade Center, en pleno Nueva York. Trabajaba para la empresa de mandarinas de mi madre, quien había falleció, en ese entonces, hace 8 años. Con apenas 20 años, mi hermana Nojiko comenzó su mandato como dueña de la empresa, y yo, con 18, como la gerente de ella. Tuve que ocupar una de las tantas oficinas de las conocidas, Torres Gemelas. Me habían dado el piso 76, para poner la oficina de Bellemere Company y organizar todos los papeleos en esta área del mundo.

El haberse mudado de Suecia a Norteamérica no había sido sencillo, y menos el hecho de que Nueva York es una de las ciudades con más gente del planeta. El tráfico, la gente, las bocinas, las voces, los celulares sonando, todo me había mareado completamente. Esa mañana, había salido de mi departamento (Que mi hermana misma había alquilado para mí). Nada en especial una cocina-comedor, una habitación y un baño. No esperaba quedarme más que un mes allí. Comencé a caminar por las pobladas calles del centro del mundo comercial, definitivamente, era otra cosa con mi país de origen, al parecer, todo el mundo estaba nervioso por llegar a su trabajo, me empujaban y me pasaban por mis costados, fulminándome con la mirada, solo por el hecho de que yo no estaba llegando tarde. No tarde más de diez minutos en arribar, gracias a Nojiko, estaba a unas 10 cuadras de mi destino. Las torres gemelas. Boquiabierta, me las quede observando por un largo rato. ¿Cómo era posible que sean tan altas? De hecho en su momento, fueron las torres más altas de todo el mundo, superando al Empire State, quien había tenido su record por aproximadamente 40 años. Al principio me agarro miedo, tener que subir al piso 76, hacía que los pelos se me paren de punta. Pero con la esperanza de que solo serían 31 días, me arme de valor y entre en la torre número 1 (El número uno es por el hecho de que fue la primera de las dos que se construyó).

En su interior todas las personas corrían de acá para allá. Era como estar dentro de un hormiguero, todos estaban desesperados por llegar a sus respectivas oficinas. Largue un gran suspiro. ¿Acaso era todos los días así? Tendría que acostumbrarme al hecho. Observé detenidamente el lugar, en busca de un ascensor, ni loca iba a subir hasta el piso 76 por la escalera, llegaría muerta. Estuve unos segundos hasta que localicé uno de los ascensores. Comencé a caminar entre la gente nativa de Nueva York para poder llegar a mi destino, y así arribar de una vez por todas a mi oficina.

Toque el botón para que ascensor descendiera del piso 45. Tardaría unos minutos en llegar, pero no demasiado como para que llegase tarde. Después de todo, en Nueva York, yo tenía el rango más alto en Bellemere Company, nadie podría retarme. A pesar de todo, comencé a inquietarme, el elevador tardaba demasiado ¿Cuánto tardaría en llevarla hasta el piso 76? No quería ni imaginármelo. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, y tuve que secármelas en el hermoso traje negro de Prada. Volteé al escuchar una voz detrás de mí, por alguna razón sabía que me estaba hablando a mí.

**¿Eres nueva? – **

Un hombre. Un hombre delgado, de cabellos morochos, y ojos oscuros envuelto en un traje gris. Debajo de su ojo izquierdo llevaba una cicatriz de dos puntos, que al parecer era característica suya. Me lo quede mirando por unos segundos. Había algo en el que me atraía, y no sabía que era. Por el acento inglés que tenía, no parecía que fuese su idioma natal. Recordé que el hombre me había hecho una pregunta y debía respondérsela.

**Si… soy nueva aquí – **Respondí mientras estiraba mi mano para saludarlo formalmente

**Uh…** - Ese comentario me asusto un poco – **Es horrible empezar… Recuerdo la primera vez que tuve que venir… no encontraba nada, no encajaba con nadie… pero te acostumbras – **Sonrió cosa que me llamo la atención, tenía una sonrisa diferente al resto, una sonrisa pura - **¿Y de dónde eres? – **Estrechó mi mano, trasmitiéndome una energía positiva como nadie nunca había hecho

**Trabajo en la compañía sueca de mi madre, Bellemere Company, es la primera vez que venimos a Nueva York – **Le explique. Justo el ascensor apareció y tuve que subir al pie de una manda de gente. Para mi fortuna, él hombre continuaba a mi lado - **¿Subes? –** Le pregunte con una sonrisa

**Si… Debo ir al piso 110, al más alto – **Me comentó mientras sacaba una tarjeta personal – **Trabajo en la radio 1063 – **Me la entregó, eran tarjetas haciéndole propagada a su canal de radio

**Y…** **dime… - **Comencé con un tono curioso – ¿**No te da vértigo tener que subir hasta allí? – **Necesitaba saber si era muy fuerte lo que se sentía allá arriba

**No…** **La verdad es divertido – **Soltó una carcajada que apenas se escuchó entre los murmullos de los demás pasajeros

**Divertido –** Murmuré, para luego volver mi mirada en él - **¿Y dime… se puede desayunar en las oficinas? – **Pregunte curiosa

**Claro que si –** Me sonrió – **Debes ir tu a comprarte las cosas afuera – **Me comentó

**¡¿QUÉ?! – **Exclamé, estaba ya casi en el piso 90 y debía volver a bajar, para desayunar ¿Qué acaso nadie te traía las cosas? Definitivamente no iba a desayunar.

**Oi…** ¿**A qué piso me dijiste que ibas? – **Me preguntó señalándome el marcador de pisos del ascensor – **Ya estamos en el 76 – **Rio

**Mejor me preparo – **Acoté al darme cuenta. No había notado que el elevador estaba casi vacío, me resulto extraño aún faltaban más de 30 pisos para llegar al final.

Al llegar a la planta que debía, salude al extraño hombre, para luego bajarme. Cuando las puertas de acero se cerraron note, que no sabía el nombre del extraño hombre quien me había hablado hace unos momentos, pero a pesar de eso, sentía que me había ayudado a subir, sin miedos, hasta el mi piso.

Caminé hasta llegar a la oficina designada para la compañía de mi madre, y al entrar me encontré con una amiga mía de toda la vida. Nico Robin, era una mujer de 28 años quien había nacido en Rusia, pero tras la muerte de su madre se había mudado a Suecia, donde se habían conocido. Decidió trabajar en la compañía hacia 8 meses, y le había pedido a Nojiko que se la que me acompañe en este viaje de negocios, puesto que confiaba en ella más que en nadie.

**¡Nami! – **Me sonrió mientras yo cerraba la puerta de la oficina, al parecer ella llevaba un hermoso traje color violeta que hacía que sus ojos celestes resalten como dos faroles – **Hace tiempo que no te veía - **

**¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje a Rusia? – **Le pregunté mientras corría a abrazarla

**Excelente –** Me senté a su lado - **¿Y bien? – **Me comentó - **¿Acaso un nuevo romance New Yorkino? – **Sus palabras me dejaron pasmada

**¿A qué te refieres? – **Le pregunte aturdida – **No entiendo… - **Y juro que no mentí

**Nami… Querida Nami… te recuerdo que las paredes son trasparentes – **Me comentó con una sonrisa burlona, pero no capté lo que me quiso decir, por lo que no respondí – **El morocho del ascensor … - **

**¿De qué hablas? – **Solté una carcajada – **Es solo un joven que me ayudo a ubicarme – **Le guiñe el ojo, para darle un tono más irónico para darle un toque único a la conversación – **Pero sacando eso… vaya lugar al que llegamos… digamos que Suecia es mil veces más tranquilo que estas calles – **Comenté cambiando de tema mientras sacaba de un cajón miles de papeles – **Sin contar que todo el mundo anda histérico – **Sonreí

**Bueno, es algo característico de este lugar ¿No?** – Me comentó, y me dejo pensando por unas horas

Era la hora del almuerzo. Nos dirigimos a un restaurante cerca de allí, donde al parecer la mayoría de los inquilinos de las torres norte y sur, se dirigieron para abastecer sus estómagos. Robin y yo estábamos teniendo una agradable conversación cuando ella me señalo algo con la mirada. Quedé en silencio unos segundos cuando el mismo muchacho que me había cruzado en la espera del elevador. Junto a él, un hombre alto de cabellos verdes, quien llevaba un traje negro, algo desarreglado.

**Hola – **Sonrió el morocho al verme - **¿Cómo estás? – **Pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi mesa – **Me quede pensando luego de que te fuiste… que nunca me dijiste tu nombre – **Soltó una carcajada

**Me llamo Nami –** Le devolví la sonrisa – **Tu tampoco me dijiste tu nombre – **Le comenté mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

**Mi nombre es Monkey D Luffy, un placer – **Me dijo como si no nos conociéramos

**Ella es Robin –** Le presente – **Es mi socia aquí en Nueva York – **

**Mucho gusto –** Sonrió el joven

**El gusto es mío –** Robin sonó adorable - **No pareces de aquí, Digo… tu tono en el que hablas ingles… - **Lo interrogó

**No…** **Soy de Brasil, el dueño de la radio vive aquí y me contrato para locutor – **Le contó como si hubiese confianza entre ellos – **Él es Zoro, es un amigo – **Sonrió

**Un placer – **Dijo este mientras se sentaba en una mesa a un par de metros de ellas – **Oi, Luffy ¿Vamos a comer o no? – **Su tono era desagradable, nada que ver como el de su amigo, que sonaba encantador y gracioso

**Si –** Sonrió el morocho, cosa que me llamo la atención

**¿Por qué no comen con nosotras?** – Robin rompió el silencio, mientras les apuntaba las sillas desocupadas – **De paso, nos conocemos mejor ¿Les parece? – **Miró al hombre quien yacía parado delante nuestro, cosa que yo también lo hice, su sonrisa era única… jamás había visto una con aquella. Contagiaba las ganas de sonreír, de vivir, de disfrutar. Y sus ganas de que se siente junto a mí, para almorzar juntos.

**De acuerdo –** Sonrió nuevamente, mientras se sentaba junto a mí

La verdad. Fue el mejor almuerzo de la vida. Al parecer Luffy y Zoro tenían un amigo, allí en Estados Unidos, llamado Franky, este poseía una cadena de radios, para la cual los convocó. También me entere que Zoro era de origen Japonés y que tenía apenas 19 años, y que había venido por la misma razón que Luffy había venido desde Brasil. La edad de este me sorprendió al principio, 17 años y ya trabajaba en una radio en Nueva York, era increíble. Hacía rato que no me divertía tanto en una comida, el morocho era muy divertido, y esto hacia que cada vez sintiese un tipo de atracción aún más potente hacia él. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso Robin había predicho mis sentimientos acerca del joven? No sabía que pensar, más en lo rápido que se me había pasado el almuerzo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba junto con la morocha en mi oficina, organizando mis papeles de la compañía. Suspiré por lo que hizo que la mujer se detuviera de sus labores, para contemplarme.

**No digas nada al respecto – **Comenté, adivinando lo que me estaba por decir

Esta se limitó a sonreírme y siguió con su trabajo, mientras yo terminaba de organizar todo.

Al llegar a mi casa estaba cansada. Y muy estresada por la forma de vivir de los New Yorkinos… Era agotador ¿Cómo podía estar cada día de sus vidas en ese estado de nerviosismo total? Suspire. Supuse que era por su trabajo. Me limite a recostarme, pensé en lo que había sucedido ese día… Luffy… después de todo parecía un chico interesante. Me quede dormida, pensando en un joven que apenas había conocido mi primer día de trabajo en el World Trade Center, el 3 de septiembre del 2001. Jamás voy a olvidarme de ese día.

**¿Qué les pareció? Como bien dije antes. Es solo un fic de romance, que se me ocurrió hacerlo en este escenario de la historia, para jamás olvidar el desastre que fue. Perdonen que insista es solo para dejar bien en claro, que sus ideas (Ya que últimamente hay tanto revuelo) no son de mi interés. **

**Muchísimas Gracias.**

**Monkey D Victoria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola buen día, he vuelto aquí con mi nuevo fic de One Piece. Espero que el primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado y les agradezco a Lauried y a Sabina-Chan por sus comentario. **

Miércoles 5 de Septiembre, 2001

Esa mañana me desperté renovada, el día anterior no me había cruzado con el joven morocho, que tanto había captado mi atención, lo que hizo que el día se me pasase lento y espeso, pero finalmente había llegado el miércoles, y ya faltaba menos para el fin de semana, un merecido descanso luego de mi primera semana laboral en World Trade Center.

Llegue, relativamente temprano, con mi café en mano. Esta vez, gracias a que Luffy me hizo caer en la cuenta de que si no comprabas tu café antes de subir al ascensor estabas perdida, me adelante y pedí mi desayuno antes de llegar a la torre norte. Esperaba ansiosa tener más suerte que ayer y poder cruzarme con el morocho, aunque sea antes de llegar a mi oficina en el piso 76. Como todas las mañanas, desde mi llegada, me encontraba esperando el ascensor impacientemente, quería ver al joven morocho antes de llegar a mi destino, para poder… aunque sea hablar con él. No sabía por qué pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. De hablar con él, de sentir su mirada posada en mis ojos.

**Hola, Nami – **Escuche detrás mío, por lo que voltee, para mi fortuna era el joven morocho

**Luffy..**. – Me desilusioné al ver junto al él, a una mujer no más alta que yo, cuyos cabellos eran celestes como el mar y sus ojos oscuros lograban que su hermoso rostro resalte en ese traje celeste bebe de Armani - **¿Cómo estás? – **Sonreí tratando de despistar mi pequeño reflejos de celos, que sentí surgir de mi interior

**Muy bien –** Sonrió, comencé a pensar que quizás esa joven era la pareja o quizás… no se… si tenía suerte podía llegar a ser un pariente o quizás, una amiga… amiga… si no había tenido buena relación alguna vez, era con las amigas de mis exs. Ellas… siempre me habían visto como una amenaza, o quizás… no sé, quizás ellas misma estaban celosas de que yo, una simple chica, les haya robado a su amigo de toda la vida, o al amor secreto de toda la vida ¿Quién sabe? El punto era que ese momento me estaba incomodando más de lo usual - **Ahh… - **Volteo para ver a la mujer** – Nami, ella es Vivi – **Volvió a sonreír de manera tal que el corazón se me detuvo – **Es la novia de un amigo - ** Su explicación me dejo muchísimo más tranquila, si era un chico de códigos (Como parecía serlo) no debía ponerme celosa de la muchacha que se encontraba delante mío, por lo que le dedique una sonrisa

**Mucho gusto –** Me regalo una leve sonrisa y estiro su mano – **Me llamo Vivi, soy… bueno… te lo ha dicho – **Soltó una risita – **Voy a trabajar aquí por una semana, como practica… estoy… estoy estudiando administración y le pedí a Luffy si me podía conseguir algún empleo de practica – **Me aclaró. Parecía una mujer decidida, pero ¿Trabajar aquí una semana? ¿Aguantaría? No parecía el tipo de mujer que se tiene que matar trabajando para llevar el pan a casa, sin embargo me hice la distraída y le sonreí como muestra de simpatía

Los tres subimos (Junto con decenas de personas) al ascensor, para mi fortuna, Vivi lo dejo en el piso 15, por lo que me daba un tiempo a solas (Si es que en esos ascensores se podía estar a solas) con él. El morocho me contemplo de arriba abajo, al punto de poner en un estado de nerviosismo total. Hice lo mismo ¿Y para qué? Solo sentí como me ruborice en el momento en el que lo hice. Me dedicó una hermosa y gran sonrisa, se la devolví a mi manera (No tan natural como la suya). Al parecer el joven sonreía todo el tiempo, sus sonrisas eran de lo más natural, agradables y reconfortantes.

**Oi Nami – **Obviamente, capto mi atención - **¿Quieres ir a una fiesta esta noche? Es el cumpleaños de un amigo y cerró su restaurante para festejar – **Me miró a los ojos, mi corazón dio un vuelco, y no pude hacer otra cosa que no sea asentir con la cabeza – **Es del novio de Vivi – **Volvió a sonreír – **Pregúntale a tu amiga si quiere venir, de paso, no estarás del todo sola – **

Lo único que hacía era teclear y teclear. No sabía cómo iba a interrumpirla para decirle lo de la fiesta. Se veía tan concentrada, tan… Robin. Sonreí al pensarlo de esa manera. Ella era así por pura naturaleza. Y me gustaba, después de todo era la que más hacia de las dos (Lo admito) Al parecer la morocha se había tomado en serio su trabajo, me agradaba la gente así. Sus faroles se posaron en mí, en solo segundos, por lo que tarde en reaccionar. La observe hasta darme cuenta que ella ya sabía que iba a decirle algo.

**Escucho tu proposición – **

**Em… yo … - **Murmuré mientras me frotaba la nuca – **Me ha invitado a una fiesta – **Desvié mi mirada, mientras de los labios de la mujer, una sonrisa se asomaba – **También te invito a ti, no se… si te interesa – **

**Claro – **Tomó su agenda personal y anotó algo que no alcance a leer – **Debes ir, preguntarle la hora y el lugar y allí estaré –**

¡No! Se me había pasado. ¿Cómo no le había preguntado donde y cuando seria? Admito que en ese momento me sentí una tonta, sin embargo, más tarde me lo agradecería. Tuve que subir al piso número 110, para poder hablar con Luffy. Llegar a lo más alto de la torre me dio escalofríos. La piel se me erizaba cada vez que el marcador del ascensor decía que estaba más cerca de la cima. Mis preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando arribe, y caí en la cuenta que debía buscar en cuál de las radios se encontraba el morocho. Saque el papelito que me había dado, del bolsillo y lo cheque. Radio 1063. Me acerque a una mujer que yacía de pie, observando un papelerío.

**Disculpe, ando buscando la radio 1063 ¿Sabe cuál de todas es? – **Le pregunte, pero esta solo volteo y silenciosamente apunto a una joven de cabellos celestes, quien estaba trasportando unos cables - ¿**Vivi? – **La reconocí en un santiamén

**Nami –** Me sonrió al verme - **¿Qué haces por aquí? – **Me pregunto mientras tiraba de los cables

**¿Quieres que te ayude? – **Me dio pena verla, ella era tan flaquita y los cables parecían pesados e incomodos de trasportar

**No, te lo agradezco –** Sonrió - **¿Y bien? No es común ver gente de otros pisos sobre éste, sobre todo por el hecho de que aquí solo hay radios operando – **Me explicó

**Si…** **Bueno, vengo a hablar con Luffy – **Le comenté. Una sonrisa más radiante se dibujó en su rostro

**No me ha dicho que ustedes dos salían –** Me guiño un ojo, a lo que yo quede perpleja – **Tranquila, no le diré que me dijiste – **

**No, no, no, no – **Lo único que pude hacer fue repetir esa palabra – **No salimos, somos algo así como amigos… Bueno en realidad, nos conocimos hace muy poquito, digamos que dos días – **Mis palabras se fueron silenciando a medida que veía a Zoro, el amigo de Luffy que había conocido en el restaurante acercarse, lucía igual de desalineado que la vez anterior – **Creo que ya han terminado – **Murmuré a la mujer

**Hola –** Me saludo al verme - **¿Vienes a ver a Luffy? – **Preguntó con su típica cara de nada ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? Di un paso atrás ante su mirada, sí que tenía una mirada asesina. Apuntó la entrada de la radio – **Ya sale - ** Pegó media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor

Esperé solo unos minutos, al parecer Luffy estaba ocupado, y no quería molestarlo en su trabajo. Mucho menos para pregúntale algo de poca importancia, que podía esperar. Contemple en todas las direcciones, claramente en ese piso no eran oficinas, había cables por doquier y paredes más gruesas, para no dejar pasar el sonido, miles de personas corriendo de aquí para ya, en busca de micrófonos y auriculares.

**Hola, Nami – **Su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos, me sacaron de mis pensamientos, los cuales se posaron en contemplarlo - **¿Sucedió algo? ¿Hablaste con tu amiga? – **Me bombardeó con dos preguntas, pero no tarde en responderle

**Hable con Robin, irá -** Le guiñe el ojo en forma de aprobación – **Y Luffy, no me has dicho en donde y cuando será la fiesta – **Le expliqué mientras desviaba la mirada

**Oh, cierto, me olvidé –** Soltó una carcajada que estuvo a punto de contagiarme - **Es en el restaurante Baratie, y más o menos a las 7 – **Me golpeó suavemente el brazo – **Cualquier cosa habla con Vivi, es su novio, ella sabe dónde queda – **

**¿Tú no? – **Le pregunte curiosa

**No –** Su repuesta fue simple y sencilla

**¿Y cómo iras?** – Realmente estaba preocupada

**¿Quién sabe?** **Zoro y yo nos la apañaremos – **Me guiño el ojo, al igual que yo había hecho antes.

Era un hecho, estaba enamorada.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que me ha quedado corto, pero les prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo. Espero sus opiniones en los comentarios, y de ya en más, les agradezco por leer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**He vuelto con este fic, después de ¿Un tres meses? ¿cuatro? No recuerdo. Pero la verdad es que ansiaba con continuarlo. Así que. Acá estamos. Pero antes, quería agradecerle los comentarios a Sabina-Chan, a AbrilMoonLight, y a Pandicornia. Leerlos me dan más ganas de continuar escribiendo cada uno de mis fics, gracias. **

Noche del miércoles 5 de septiembre, 2001

Esa noche recuerdo que tenía el corazón en la garganta. No sabía cómo haría la gente a una fiesta en Nueva York, ni tampoco sabía si era una fiesta de gala o algo por el estilo. Así que decidí ponerme algo que no sea tan glamoroso, pero que no sea demasiado simple. Tanto Robin como yo teníamos vestidos negros. No tenía mangas y comenzaba a la altura de los pechos, moldeaba mi cuerpo, y terminaba un poco antes de la rodilla. Mi cintura iba rodeada con un cinturón naranja que hacían juego con los tacos de punta abierta que llevaba. Lo que más me fascinaba de ese modelo era que pegaba y hacia resaltar mis cabellos color mandarina. En cambio el vestido de Robin poseía mangas, unas mangas hechas de tul negro que le daban un aire de delicadeza mezclado con sensualidad. No llevaba cinturón, pero si unos hermosos zapatos con taco aguja color violeta. A simple vista se notaba la dedicación, nos maquillamos y nos arreglamos para la ocasión. No sabíamos porque, pero Luffy y Zoro nos habían invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien que ni siquiera nos conocía. Sin contar que su novia, Vivi, no había tenido problema en que extrañas, asistiéramos a la fiesta. Habíamos hablado con la morocha al respecto, pero la realidad era que ninguna tenía idea sobre la razón. ¿Así era la gente de Nueva York?

Me limite a asistir al restaurante. Un lujoso lugar, por supuesto, se notaba en sus muebles y sus paredes, en sus suelos y en sus decorados, sin contar el orden y la limpieza. Al interior había alrededor de 50 personas todas reunidas. Muchas parecían ser cocineros del mismo restaurante, otras parecían ser invitados como nosotras. Divise a Vivi y le hice señas con mis brazos para llamar su atención.

**¡Chicas! Se ven geniales – **Nos comentó mientras nos observaba de pies a cabeza – **Me encantan sus vestidos – **Sonrió dulcemente

**Tú también estas hermosa –** Le comenté - **¿Verdad, Robin? – **

**Por supuesto – **La morocha le regalo una simpática sonrisa

Claro que estaba hermosa. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Su cuerpo lograba que su hermoso vestido sin breteles que modelaba sus pechos y su cuerpo hasta la cintura, le quedara cual princesa. Allí se abría una hermosa campana de una tela blanca y sedosa, la cual llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla. Debía admitir que nuestro estilo lucía un poco más informal, pero al darme cuenta que otras mujeres llevaban el mismo que el nuestro, retome el aliento. Contemple cada detalle en cuestión de segundos, y fue en ese momento cuando me percaté de que ni Luffy ni Zoro se encontraban en la fiesta. Aprovechando de que la peli celeste, aun se encontraba allí, le pregunte por ellos. Me respondió que no le parecería raro que se hayan perdido, y supuso podían llegar en cualquier momento, todo dependía en cuanto se den por vencidos y se decidan a preguntar. Aunque no entendía como era que ellos estaban en Nueva York más tiempo que ellas y no podían encontrar un simple restaurante, que era de su amigo. Pero dejé de pensar en eso, cuando un hombre alto y rubio, con lo que parecía un cotoso traje, se acercó a ellas. Cuando tomo a Vivi por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, creí saber quién era.

**Nami, Robin – **Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro – **Él es mi novio – **

**Mucho gusto – **El rubio nos tomó la mano y nos dio un pequeño beso, debo admitir que me llamo la atención la caballerosidad del joven

**Lo mismo digo –** Sonrió mi compañera

La fiesta comenzó al poco tiempo, y seguíamos sin divisar a los hombres. ¿Cómo era que llevaban viviendo más tiempo allí, en Nueva York, y aun no sabían encontrar el restaurante de su amigo? La pregunta todavía me aparecía en la cabeza cuando divise la verde cabellera de Zoro en la entrada. Tome a Robin de la mano y luego de señalarles la localización de los hombres, tire de su brazo hasta llegar a ellos.

Me arrime lo más disimulado posible, y esperaba que no hayan notado el sigiloso acercamiento, no quería demostrarles que los habíamos estado buscado. Mire en otra dirección cuando el morocho volteó y me divisó.

**¡Nami! – **Exclamó y me tomo del ante brazo, me obligó a voltear por la fuerza y nuestras miradas quedaron a solo unos centímetros de distancia – **Logramos llegar – **Me regalo una amplia sonrisa que logro que mi corazón se detenga

**Ya veo –** Le devolví la sonrisa a la vez que el peliverde se acercaba para saludarme, tendiéndome la mano

**Todo fue culpa de él –** Nos explicó poniendo los ojos en blanco

**¡Tú fuiste el que se tomó el ferry hasta el otro lado de la ciudad!** – Gritó Luffy intentando defenderse

**Yo solo le hice caso al mapa que conseguí en internet –** Dijo dándole poca importancia ¿Acaso necesitaban de un mapa para encontrar el negocio de un amigo? ¡Que se iba a ser! Suspire y luego solté una carcajada

**Lo bueno es que llegaron –** La morocha tomó la iniciativa y corto la discusión que estaban teniendo los hombres

**Si –** Ahora era a ella, a quien le regaló la sonrisa

Por supuesto que la fiesta siguió. Los vi comer y beber como si fueran animales, al principio me sorprendí pero luego caí en la cuenta que lucían más adorables haciendo ese estilo de cosas. La música era tranquila mientras se comía y eso me permitió poder llevar una conversación con los demás invitados. Luffy nos arrastró a la mesa donde Zoro, Sanji, Vivi y él se encontraban, y nos obligó a sentarnos para poder disfrutar de esa noche con ellos. El rubio nos contempló.

**¿Y de que me dijeron que trabajaban? – **

**Vinimos en representación de la compañía de mi madre – **Le explique luego de sorber un trago de mi copa

**¿A sí?** – Su rostro expresaba sorpresa y curiosidad - **¿Y de dónde dijeron que son? – **

**Yo soy de Rusia y ella – **La morocho me sacó las palabras de la boca – **De Suecia – **

**¡De Europa! – **El rubio nos dedicó una sonrisa – **Yo vengo de Francia, nací allí y aprendí todo lo que se de cocina allí, pero… me vine a probar suerte al nuevo continente – **

Su historia me impresionó, así que ninguno era autóctono de Estados Unidos, Luffy era de Brasil, un lindo y cálido lugar para unas vacaciones de verano. Zoro, Japón, un lugar tan majestuoso en su historia como en su cultura. El cocinero francés, del país del amor, anoté Francia como un posible lugar para sus futuras vacaciones. Vivi, de Egipto, recordé que Robin se volvería loca de poder viajar allí. Sería interesante poder visitar cada uno de esos países, pero ahora debía concentrarme en la empresa que estaba teniendo su primer sucursal en los Estados Unidos.

**Si, el Martes debo ir al Aeropuerto de Nueva Jersey, voy a viajar a San Francisco hacer trámites, quiero abrir una sucursal del otro lado del país – **Comentó el rubio al morocho

**¿En serio?** – Respondió éste, al parecer intrigado por lo que acaba de decir

**¿Nueva Jersey? **- Alcancé a decir mientras volvía a la tierra luego de viajar por un río de países en mi mente – **Yo también – **Le sonreí – **Debo llevar unos papeles a San Francisco – **Me miró atónito – **Y también salgó de allí – **

**¡Qué casualidad! – **Exclamó la peli celeste – **Quizás vayan en el mismo vuelo – **Me sorprendió las vueltas de la vida

**Vuelo 93 de Airlines –** Soltó Sanji, a lo que largue una carcajada

**Yo también –**

Lo que eran las vueltas de la vida, quien hubiese imaginado que un hombre al que acaba de conocer, viajaría en el mismo avión que yo la semana que venía. Fue una casualidad divertida y sorprendente, jamás me había pasado.

La cena pasó rápido y luego de estar dos horas bailando, Robin y yo decidimos irnos a nuestros respectivos hogares, ya que al otro día debíamos trabajar. Salí detrás de la morocha y ambos, Luffy y Zoro, nos acompañaron a la salida del restaurante. Ellos también volverían a sus hogares, supuse que ellos también debían madrugar para trabajar, en el mismo edificio que nosotras, eso me hizo sonreír. Se fueron por el este, nosotras nos encaminamos hacia el oeste, y luego de que Robin llegara a su departamento, me tomé un taxi hasta el mío. Nueva York era tan hermosa, las luces, la gente, la fiesta, la simpatía de la gente, todo era tan único. Bajé luego de pagarle al hombre y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del edificio, Luffy apareció junto a mí. Me lo quede mirando confundida.

**¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que se habían ido para el otro lado… - **Murmuré

**¿Para el otro lado?** – Mi comentario lo confundió – **No se… no encuentro mi casa –**

**¿No encuentras tu casa? - **¡¿Cómo DEMONIOS era eso posible?! El comentario me asustó, claramente, ambos tenían un gran problema con la orientación, me limité a suspirar y lo mire apenada - **¿Quieres pasar? Puedo hacerte un té y unos tostados – **

**¿¡Tostados!? – **Su mirada se iluminó

Lo hice pasar para que éste pueda tomar algo calentito y pueda relajarse, perderse no era algo agradable, aunque nunca me había pasado, pero… Contempló mi departamento mientras yo cerraba la puerta con llave, aunque en Suecia no era algo elemental, había escuchado ciertos rumores de que allí todo era un poco más inseguro. Supuse que todo estaba influenciado por una pequeña paranoia. Le serví una taza de té y cuando logré que el inquieto se siente, me miró fijamente. Me avergoncé al notar que debido al silencio mi corazón latía con mucha más fuerza que nunca. Acaso eso era… ¿Amor? Supuse que sí, aunque jamás lo había sentido con tanta fuerza y pasión. Mire sus oscuros ojos, clavados en mí y me decidí a hablarle antes de que mi lado prehistórico me obligara a abalanzarme sobre él.

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo volverás a tu casa? – **

**No sé – **Ni siquiera lucía preocupado ante aquel hecho

**¿Y qué vas a hacer?** – Le pregunte

**¿Tienes otra cama?** – Me preguntó luego de comer su tostado de un bocado

**¿Otra cama?** – Repetí atónita ¿A qué se refería? ¿Iba a dormir aquí? – **Pues… No – **Le comenté

**Mmm…** **Veo – **Me volvió a regalar una sonrisa – **No importa, dormiré en el piso – **

**¿En el piso? – **

**Si – **Se puso de pie y continuó hablando mientras dejaba el plato y la taza en el fregadero – **Mi hermano me enseño que nunca si le pides a una mujer de dormir en su cama, hay un 50% de que recibas un par de golpes – **

**Bueno… - **Respondí ante aquel comentario. Había sonado muy… niño – **Es verdad – **

Le preparé con lo que pude una especie de cama en el suelo, y aunque me daba pena dejarlo dormir en el gélido piso, el insistió en que estaría cómodo igual. Me cambié en el baño, era extraño saber que una había perdido la privacidad por el hecho de tener a un hombre en la casa, era la primera vez que vivía literalmente sola, ya que en Suecia vivía con Nojiko, mi hermana, pero… era lo mismo que estar sola, siendo hermanas, cambiarnos con la otra en la misma habitación era algo natural. Pero ahora que un hombre, un compañero de trabajo… ni siquiera eso, compañeros de edificio de trabajo, estaba en su pequeño departamento todo cambiaba. Salí con un pijama rosa y pegue un pequeño gritó cuando me lo encontré revisando la heladera en ropa interior. Sus calzoncillos eran blancos con pequeños bifecitos decorándolo. Me reí al captar la situación, y éste volteo con una feta de jamón en la boca.

**Lo siento yo… - **Dijo mientras escondía la feta de jamón detrás de él

**No te preocupes…** **Es solo que… Nada – **Suspiré mientras me acomodaba en mi cama

**Lindo pijama –** Sonrió y se acostó en su pequeña cama improvisada

**Vaya…** **Gracias… - **El comentario me sonrojo – **Lindos calzones – **Le dije siguiéndole el juego

**¿Verdad que sí?** **Cada vez que los veo me da hambre – **Rio y se puso de pie - **¿No es increíble que viajes en el mismo vuelo que Sanji? – **La verdad era que sí

**Si…** -

**Bueno**… **Creo que voy a dormirme ya… - **Dijo y se dejó caer sobre las sabanas

**De acuerdo, buenas noches – **

Pero no emitió respuesta, me asome a mirarlo y la realidad era que ya se había quedado dormido. Que rápido era para ciertas cosas. Era una pena que no usara esa rapidez para encontrar una dirección o incluso para memorizar la dirección de su propia casa. Suspire y mientras sentía que mis huesos se relajaban, pensé en todo lo que había pasado ese extraño día. Y me quedé dormida con la imagen del morocho durmiendo junto a mi cama.

**Bueno… Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero que más allá de eso, les haya gustado el capítulo. Y les prometo que tardare menos en subir el próximo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**uhhhHolaaaa! ¿Cómo están? Aquí regreso con este nuevo capítulo de Las Torres del Amor. Quería agradecerles a AmericaSD, a Zorro Junior y a Erika Peterson por sus comentarios. Quería responderle a Zorro Junior que será un poco difícil añadir más ZoRo puesto que el fic está narrado en primea persona por parte de Nami, pero intentare como pueda añadir para tu gusto **

**También quería avisarles que puesto que han terminado mis vacaciones de invierno, y tengo que volver a estudiar…. Quizás me tarde más en actualizar los capítulos de mis fics. Intentaré, de todos modos, que no pase mucho tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo. **

Madrugada del jueves 6 de septiembre, 2001

El ruido de las calles de Nueva York me despertó. Estaba un tanto desorientada, aun no me acostumbraba a aquellos bocinazos, a los fuertes susurros de la gente la cual caminaba, paseaba o salía a disfrutar de las cálidas noches de verano. Lentamente abrí los ojos, estaba un poco cansada por la noche anterior, pero las ganas de ir al baño, no me estaban dejando en paz. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacía la habitación continua, luego de terminar con mis necesidades y de subirme el short, nuevamente, me dirigí hacía mi cama, mi agradable cama. Volví a soltar un grito como la noche anterior, pero esta vez fue sumergido ante el gran y poderoso sueño. El morocho se había cruzado a mis sabanas en el momento en que yo había estado fuera de ellas. Me acerque lentamente pensando que podría llegar a estar dormido, pero cuando abrió un ojo rápidamente y lo cerró a la misma velocidad, supe que estaba intentando hacer una broma, o al menos eso creí.

**¿Qué haces, Luffy? – **Pregunté al tiempo que éste abría definitivamente los ojos

**Huelo –** Giró en su mismo eje, quedando boca abajo, y comenzó a moverse inquietamente

**¿Huelo?** – Le pregunte confundida, las ganas de dormir no ayudaban a razonar

**Tu cama huele a ti –** Me sonrió, logrando que mi corazón se detenga unos momentos – **Huele a mandarina – **Soltó una carcajada, era oficial mi corazón se derretía cuando él sonreía de esa manera

**¿A si?** – Le dije curiosa mientras me frotaba un ojo con mi puño – **Oi ¿Fui yo la que te ha despertado? – **Curiosamente me senté a su lado

**No…** **Bueno si – **Me confirmó al tiempo en que se sentaba con las rodillas cruzadas a mi lado – **Pero no te preocupes – **Sonrió

**Lo siento –** Preocupada me puse de pie, y contemplé el reloj - **¡Las 3 de la madrugada! ¿Y hay gente en la calle? ¡Diablos! Mañana tenemos que trabajar, Luffy, perdón por despertaste, pero ¿Podrías volver a tu cama? – **Insinué mientras apuntaba… "su cama". Que miserable, pobre muchacho. Aunque… él se había ido a perder esa noche… Eso me hizo sentir mejor

**No –** Su cara quedó seria, jamás la había visto tan reservado y tieso, debo admitir que mi silencio se debió a la sorpresa

**¿Qué?** – Alcance a preguntar en cuanto volví en mi ¿Qué querría decir con ese no? ¿Acaso era un nene de mami que no podía aceptar otra cosa que no quisiera? Esa era mi cama, no la suya, y mientras me ponía de pie, mi rostro tomó una expresión severa - **¿Qué dijiste? – **

**Qué No – **Elevó su voz ¿Qué estaba pasándole? Retrocedí un paso, asustada, su rostro, su mirada… Nunca lo había visto así, y no parecía ser de ese tipo de personas

**¿Y por qué no?** **¡Es mi cama! – **Exclamé al tiempo en que sacudía mis manos, intentando recobrar la valentía, debía hacerle frente, esa era mi casa, mi hogar…

**Porque no –** Se acurrucó entre mis sabanas cosa que a pesar de resultarme tremendamente infantil, me causo una pequeña sensación de ternura

**Pero –** Estiré los brazos y los apunte a las sabanas del suelo – **Esas son tus sabanas – **Le indique mientras me arrimaba a MI cama, para tirarle de un pie

Comenzó a reír ¿Acaso era un juego? Bufe cuando se aferró al colchón y se me hizo imposible sacarlo de allí. A los diez minutos el sueño y el esfuerzo me dejaron agotada, decidí dejarlo en paz y me tomé las piernas para masajearlas. Bajé la mirada cansada al suelo, y cuando volví a levantarla hacía la cama, me lo encontré a dos centímetros de mi rostro, nuestros alientos empañaban la mirada el otro, y nuestros labios se rosaban entre ellos, logrando que la tención de nuestras miradas aumente. Me quedé helada en ese mismo momento ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ese tipo? ¿Acaso…?

Fue un segundo, pero fue tan… se empujó con los brazos hacía mí, y nuestros labios terminaron de juntarse en un corto y delicado beso que acabo con mi corazón acelerado. Cuando nos separamos, desvié la mirada. Eso había sido lo más hermosamente vergonzoso de aquella situación ¡Dios! ¿Cómo era que un hombre podía volverte loca de esa forma? Jamás me había pasado que un simple beso, despertara instintos en mí de esa manera, y supuse que seguir en aquella posición con su rostro sonriente a centímetros mío, terminaría fatal.

Aunque sabía que estaba toda roja, me hice a un lado, orgullosa, me puse de pie y decidí fingir que todo estaba bien, que no había sentido nada al respecto y que lo regañaría por haber hecho eso. Me encontraba atrapada, atrapada en su mirada, atrapada en esos labios, atrapada en… Me choque contra la pared y me deje caer en ese mismo lugar. Me miró un tanto confundido.

**Oi ¿Estas bien? – **Preguntó enseguida

**Yo…** **S… Si… ¡Sí! – **Me forcé a no perder la dignidad de esa manera – **Eso solo que… - **Piensa Nami, piensa – **Fue repentino… ¿Qué fue eso? – **Me aparte los cabellos de la cara y lo contemple por unos instantes con mi mirada clavada en la suya

**No lo sé…** - Desvió su mirada hacía la ventana, podría haber dicho que estaba rojo, pero estaría mintiendo – **Solo me entraron ganas – **Me dedicó una sonrisa

Así que era ese tipo de hombre. Que decepción, pensé que quizás… No sabía qué hacía eso con cada mujer con la que le entrara ganas, me puse de pie intentando no demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, celos y tristeza. ¿Acaso los hombres eran todos iguales? No debía haber uno decente en el mundo.

**Quería saber que se sentía – **Murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama

**¡Ahora ya lo sabes! – **Exclame ferozmente, enojada – **Un momento… - **¿A qué se refería que quería saber que se sentía? Lo mire intrigada - **¿Qué quieres decir? – **

**¿Qué quiero decir con qué? – **Pregunto de tal forma que quede confundida

**¿Qué quieres decir con que querías saber que se sentía?** – Lo interrogue logrando que mi propia pregunta me confundiese aún más

**Quiero decir que quería saber que se sentía –** Me respondió ingenuamente, el morocho se acercó a la ventana y apoyó sus manos en el vidrio mientras intentaba mirar hacia abajo

**¿Qué se sentía qué? – **Dije casi en un grito, ya me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa y sinceramente, no tenía ganas de discutir con aquel hombre

**Que se sentía besar a alguien –** Me quede helada ¿Qué se sentía besar a alguien? ¿Qué clase de idea era esa? Lo mire pasmada, intentando deducir a que se refería con eso. Desvié la mirada a varios lugares, confundida, antes de poder contemplarlo

**Que…** **¿Qué se sentía besar a alguien? – **Repetí un tanto desorientada mientras éste volteaba a verme

**Si -** Me sonrió y eso me dejo sin aliento automáticamente, me volví a sorprender, no entendía como ese hombre podría tener ese efecto sobre mí

**No…** **No entiendo… - **Murmuré al cabo de unos segundos

**Quería saber que se siente –** Me miró extrañado - **¿Tan raro es? – **Hizo una señal con la mano, restándole importancia

**Bueno, no, digo si, digo no –** Tartamudeé mientras me avergonzaba por el hecho, estaba actuando como una completa idiota – **Es que… pensé que quizás tú ya… habías besando a… - **Mis nervios no me dejaron terminar la frase

**No –** Se acercó sonriente a mí mientras lo único que podía hacer era auto encerrarme contra la pared y pensar en que aquel joven no paraba de sorprenderme – **Aunque – **Nuevamente se encontraba a dos centímetros de mí. Sentí como la sangre que mi corazón bombeaba, se concentraba en mis mejillas, dándome el tono rojizo que tanto odiaba. Su rostro se acercó al mío poniéndome sumamente sumisa, dejando todo mi cuerpo a su disposición – **Me gusta – **Me tomó entre sus brazos y luego de estrujarme contra su cuerpo, hundió sus labios en los míos

**¿Qué haces? – **Pregunté en un suspiro luego de separarnos

**Quería probar de nuevo, se siente rico –** Sus palabras me dejaron aún más desconcertada que sus acciones ¿A qué se refería con rico? ¡Dios! Esta situación iba a matarme de la vergüenza

**Pero…** **pero ¡No puedes ir así por la vida besando gente por que sí! – **Grité mientras me separaba de su cuerpo y corría hacía mi cocina

**¿Por qué no?** – Me siguió y eso me incomodo aún más

**¡Por que no! Uno besa a una persona cuando siente algo por ella, cuando uno siente amor – **Le explique desesperadamente mientras sacaba un plato de la estantería y me ponía a cocinar algo, necesitaba hacer algo para distraerme y no mirarlo a los ojos – **No por que tengas ganas – **

**¿Y cómo sé cuándo es amor? – **Sus preguntas me ponían nerviosa, eso era suficiente, si no paraba con eso, lo echaría de mi departamento. Sentí como ingresaba a la misma habitación, situándose detrás de mí y rodeándome la cintura con sus manos

**Yo…** **Yo… - **Voltee rápidamente, otra vez, a centímetros de él. Era una sensación rara, ese hombre… era lo que toda mujer… ¡No! Me dije que no podía, no… Él solo era un compañero de edificio, ni siquiera era… Sus labios se zambulleron en los míos, dejándome presa de ellos, logrando que mis ojos se abrieran como platos, sin entender que era lo que le estaba pasando a ese tipo - **¿Qué haces? – **ésta vez lo empuje lejos de mí

**Oi ¿Qué sucede?** **Yo solo… - **Comenzó pero enseguida lo interrumpí

**¡No hagas más eso! ¡Ya te dije! Solo puedes hacerlo cuando sientes algo por otra persona, no porque se te antoja – **Casi sin paciencia le explique, su rostro se tiño de comprensión, o al menos eso creí

**Entiendo –** Finalmente confirme mis sospechas y en un segundo, se alejó de mi

Se dirigió a su cama, y se acostó como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? Era un poco… extraño. Debía admitir que era atractivo, pero su personalidad inmadura e impulsiva, me dejaba en duda si valía la pena arriesgarse por el o no. Cuando termine de preparar lo que estaba haciendo (No podía dejarlo así) Me dirigí a mi cama, y cuando lo vi roncando tan naturalmente, solté una sonrisa. Me acosté con la mirada fija en mi huésped y así me deje llevar por el tren de los sueños.

Cuando abrí los ojos, un pequeño rayo de sol entraba por la ventana de mi departamento. Me estiré en mi lugar, y me quede blanca cual fantasma cuando sentí el pie de otra persona cerca de mi rodilla. Voltee al tiempo que soltaba un grito sordo y quede aún más perpleja cuando divisé al morocho en MI cama. Me senté en mi lugar intentando reprimir mi ira y me froté los ojos con resentimiento. Ese tipo estaba completamente loco. ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que le dijese? Era mi cama, era mi casa, era mi propiedad, era mi espacio personal.

Me limité a suspirar, con palabras no iba a poder hacerle entender. A penas había comprendido el hecho de que uno solo besa a sus amores, no a cualquiera, y eso me había costado tres besos… ¿Habían sido tres? Lentamente sentí como mi rostro comenzaba a ponerse todo rojo ¿Tantos? No podía ser… Uno en la cama, otro en la pared y otro en la cocina ¡Qué vergüenza! Aunque estaba segura que a Robin le encantarían las noticias, yo no estaba segura de sí valía la pena contarlas. Después de todo, habían sido tres besos… Bueno, en realidad solo unimos labios, no había habido nada de lengua o eso… ¡Pero que estaba pensando! Sentí como el corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre más rápido a medida que imágenes en mi cabeza aparecían. ¡Por suerte solo había sido es! Me repetí para no convencerme de lo contrario. Ese joven era tan atrayente… Me lo quede contemplando, y vi cómo se movía dormido, sí que era inquieto, me extraño que no me haya dado cuenta de su presencia antes de tiempo.

**Comida… - **

¿Estaba despierto? Me acerque cuidadosamente. ¡No! Estaba dormido, estaba soñando con algo de comer, me resulto tan tierno que no pude evitar sonreír. Rápidamente me situé junto a la heladera y comencé a prepararnos el desayuno, saque unos pequeños pastelitos de mandarina de un estante y luego preparé dos tazas de café.

Cuando todo estuvo listo me acerqué a mis aposentos y luego de sentarme a su lado, comencé a acomodarle los cabellos, tenía lindo cabello, oscuro y suave. Sonreí cuando abrió los ojos, lentamente, y los poso en mí.

**Buen día – **Dije entusiasmada cual madre de cinco niños

**Hola…** - Se sentó con la mirada aun somnolienta y miro hacía todas las direcciones - **¿Dónde estoy? – **

**¿Qué no recuerdas? Te perdiste anoche y te deje quedarte – **Acaso no ibas a parar de sorprender ¿Verdad, Luffy? Se puso de pie y fue en ese momento cuando su estomagó gruño cual manada de lobos, tenía hambre – **Tengo unos pastelitos de mandarina, ve a sentarte – **Al pronunciar esas palabras, su mirada se tornó alegre y emocionada, me dio risa de como una persona podía activar sus energías así de rápido

Nos sentamos juntos, desayunamos, y hablamos de cualquier tema relacionado con la comida, le gustaba comer, me dio la impresión de ser esas personas que no paran nunca de comer. Me resulto gracioso que un hombre no paré de comer hasta que todo se acabe, pero quien está aquí para juzgarlo, de hecho ese pequeño detalle de su personalidad me atraía más. Evite el tema de los besos lo más que pude, igualmente, no hizo falta, el morocho no habló de eso, parecía como si hubiese sido otro Luffy el de aquella madrugada. Me extrañó.

Todo fue normal, salimos juntos, y nos dirigimos al World Trade Center para un día más de rutina. Yo debía preparar todos los papeles para viajar la próxima semana a San Francisco, y él debía comenzar su radio matutina junto a su compañero peliverde. Caminamos hasta las torres, no quedaban tan lejos y luego de ingresar, nos dirigimos a los ascensores que nos dejarían a cada cual en su planta. Subimos hablando de lo todo lo que compañeros de trabajo hablan y mientras los pisos pasaban nos recordamos lo divertida que estuvo la fiesta de su amigo Sanji.

Piso 76, leí para mí. Era hora de bajarme, me despedí de él mientras me acomodaba cerca de la puerta para poder salir rápida y eficazmente. Pero cuando estaba por bajar, sentí como alguien me tiraba de la mano y volteaba hacía él. Tuve, nuevamente, al morocho a cinco centímetros de mi cara. Él sonreía, yo más sorprendida que confundida, espere lo peor.

**Anoche fue muy divertido, deberíamos volver a hacerlo – **

Me soltó y corrí fuera del ascensor. ¡Casi subo un piso de más! Pero llegue. Llegue con el corazón en la boca, definitivamente, Robin estaría feliz de escuchar las noticias.

**Hasta aquí he llegado esta vez. Bueno, espero que me disculpen por tardar, pero en sima he tenido un problemita a nivel familiar, y quizás tarde en actualizar todos mis fics. Espero que sepan disculpar y ansió sus comentarios y sus opiniones acerca del capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaaa ¿Cómo estan? Yo bien... o... no tan bien, bueno la verdad, es que algo pasó con mi word y ahora tengo que escribir en algo llamado WordPadd que no me corrige las faltas de ortografía, asi que disculpenme si encuentran alguna. **

**Por otro lado, quería agradecerles los comentarios a roronoalau, a ErikaPeterson, a Zorro Junior, y a Parrula, gracias por el apoyo brindado ahora y siempre.**

Tarde del Jueves 6 de Septiembre del 2001

Como lo supuse Robin se había alegrado de las noticias. Nunca se le pasaba una, había acertado en cuento ingresé a la oficina con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, y no solo había acertado, la morocha estaba esperando cual sería el segundo paso a seguir. ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? Solo habían sido unos pocos besos, nada grave, ni nada comprometedor. Pero en la fantasiosa mente de mi compañera, una marea amorosa revosaba con la idea de que Luffy y yo...

Nada, no había nada entre nosotros y no iba a pasar nada por que yo no lo quería así. Seguí concentrada en mi papeleo, faltaba menos de una semana para que el viaje a San Francisco y debía tener todo listo para partir a Nueva Jersey, donde tomaría el vuelo. Agradecí el hecho de conocer a alguien en el avión, odiaba el hecho de viajar sola, un tanto asustada, pero sobre todo aburrida.

Un golpe seco me quitó de mis pensamientos, y cuando alse la mirada, divisé a la morocha apuntandome a la puerta, con una sonrisa picara y satisfactoría. Desvié la mirada y me encontre a Luffy detras de la entrada, con una sonrisa que me derritió en seguida. Le hice señas con las manos para que entrase, cosa que lo hizo sin ninguna señal de timidez.

**¿Molesto? - **Preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio

**No, para nada - **Acto seguido, Robin salió de la oficina, para dejarnos privacidad, me guiño el ojo antes de dejarnos, cosa que me incomodo bastante

**¿Qué sucede, Luffy? - **Me animé a decirle mientras ordenaba ciertos papeles, intentaba sonar indiferente

**Oi, Nami ¿Recuerdas que te dije que debiamos hacer lo mismo que anoche? ¡Fue muy divertido! - **Ese hombre si que era extraño ¿Qué había tenido de divertido? Eso comenzaba a asustarme - **¿Qué te parece si mañana a la noche vamos a cenar? - **Sorprendente. No lo esperaba

**¿Mañana en la noche? - **Repetí confundida, aún intentando procesar la información - **Bueno... Me parece bien - **Sonreí mientras me ponía de pie

**¡Genial! ¡Estoy tan emocionado! - **Corrió hacía mí y me abrazó, dejandome helada ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? En serio, era raro. Pero a la vez, era tan... tierno. Quedé estatizada en mi lugar, su piel contra la mía me puso los pelos de punta, su olor... olor ... ¿Carne? ¿Qué clase de perfume era ese? ¿Que importaba? Supuse que era característico de él - **Ya quiero que sea mañana - **Me soltó, pero yo no pude moverme. Le sonreí cual idiota mientras me decía otras cosas que no entendí y solo recíen cuando él estuvo fuera, pude reaccionar

**¿Y bien? - **La morocha ya había vuelto a su escritorio donde se encontraba tipiando algún tipo de documento - **¿Qué paso? **

**Me... me ha invitado a salir... - **Tartamudeé intentando hacer una nota mental de todo lo sucedido, ante tal respuesta enarcó una ceja

**Lo supuse, pero ¿Por qué esa cara? - **Sin parar de tipear, me contempló unos segundos

**Yo... no quiero tener nada con nadie, Robin - **Le expliqué, en parte era cierto. Salir con alguien inplicaba compromiso y dedicación, y ahora que me encontraba en Nueva York intentando establecer parte de la compañia, el único compromiso que tenía era, con la empresa de mi madre

**¿Quién habló de tener algo? - **Su repentina pregunta me dejó atónita - **Me refiero ¿Por qué no puedes salir con alguien y solo tener un compañero para... tu sabes? - **¿Sexo? ¿Estaba insinuando sexo? La miré en silencio, un silencio incomodo que extendió hasta que la morocha comprendió - **Si, sexo, a eso me refería, Nami - **Suspiró mintras se ponía de pie - **No tiene nada de malo, él es una persona atractiva, un joven encantador, y el sexo es sano, ademas de que él mismo se ha interesado por tí - **Su monologo me estaba mareando ¿Qué el sexo que? - **Y tranquila, no te llevaran presa por ser mayor de edad, y él menor - **Esa fue la frutilla del postre, quedé completamente estupefacta ¿De dónde había salido eso?

**Pero... Robin... ¿De qué hablas? Solo me ha invitado a cenar - **Le expliqué aún un poco shockeada por aquellas palabras

**Siempre empieza con la cena, luego te lleva hasta tu casa, y ahí es cuando lo haces pasar - **¿Me estaba relatando una típica pelicula de Hollywood? La contemplé mientras continuaba su narración - **Y cuando él acepta, es cuando lo tienes en sus garras - **Con las manos hizo ademan de una jaula - **Eso ya es erótico... - **

**Bueno, ya entendí - **La interrumpí para que deje de avergonzarme, estaba logrando que poco a poco, la imaginación comienze a surgir - **Pero... ¿Acaso te ha pasado a tí? Pareces muy experta en el tema... - **Murmuré mientras volvía a tomar asciento en mi escritorio, tome la pluma y comenze a firmar cheques

**Bueno, digamos que a diferencia de tí, tengo 28 años, y no, no soy virgen - **Sonrió al decirlo ¡Claro! Debí recordar que nos llevabamos unos años, ella era mucho más mayor que yo, y... Bueno, con 28 años, era lógico que no sea... - **Además de que también he estado mirando a alguien - **Murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada

**¡¿Quién?! - **A pesar de tener sospechas, la curiosidad me mataba - **Un momento ya se... - **Recordé muchos comentarios, y miradas que Robin había hecho a... ¡El amigo de Luffy! ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ah si, Zoro. El tipo de pelo verde, el japonés - **¿No me digas que tú y él han... ? - **

**Oi ¿Por quién me tomas? - **Preguntó burlonamente - **Solo hemos quedado en cenar ésta noche, todavía no ha pasado nada - **Me guiño un ojo - **Despues de todo, a penas tiene 19 años... - **Su tono de voz fue disminuyendo - **¿Crees...? ¿Crees que está mal? - **Bajo su mirada con desconfianza. Cielos, jamás lo había pensado así, casi 10 años, pero... si en verdad ellos...

**Sabes que la edad no importa - **Le dedique una sonrisa - **Tu ve, sal con él y ten sexo, que al parecer tu si sabes de lo que hablas - **Cuando le guiñe el ojo, ambas reímos. Era genial tener a tu mejor amiga en el trabajo

Cuando por fin salimos del trabajo, nos separamos, le desee la mejor suerte para esa noche, y espere que por fin Robin pueda tener algún hombre en su vida. Despues de todo, cada hombre se había comportado de una forma odiosa con ella, y merecía aunque sea poder tener una noche como la gente. Tener casi 30 años y no poder encontrar a esa persona debía ser horrible, y más con un pasado amoroso tan perturbador como el que le había tocado vivir.

Camine sola hasta el departamento, estaba tan cansada. La noche anterior no había podido dormir nada por culpa de aquel muchacho. Recordé que "aquel muchacho" era el causante de una sonrisa, y era el hombre que me llevaría a cenar al otro día en la noche. ¡Qué manera de terminar la semana! Una cena, bajo la cálida noche con un hermoso y simpático hombre por quien estaba comenzando a desarrollar sentimientos. Robin había dicho sexo... Sí... S.E.X.O. Una palabra un tanto... fuerte para una mujer de 18 años y virgen, quizas... si hubiese dicho hacer el amor o tener relaciones sexuales, para no confundir acciones con sentimientos, habría sonado más... Menos fuerte.

Si bueno... digamos que a esa edad, esa palabra me resultaba tentadora pero... ¿Valía la pena regalarle algo tan preciado, como la virginidad, a alguien a quien acababa de conocer? Trague saliva de solo pensarlo. ¿Qué haría si en ese momento todo surgía? Robin me había dejado con la duda, con la idea, con la posivilidad de que surga aquel tema, que era tan desconocido para mi. Siempre había una primera vez, lo se, pero en aquel momento un miedo y una duda comenzaron a surgir en lo más pronfundo de mi ser.

Cuando llegue, me encontré con mi hogar, hecho un desastre. La noche había sido larga y complicada, todo fuera de lo normal. El colchón donde el morocho había dormido estaba todo desordenado y tirado en el suelo, mi cama era un desastre con las sabanas colgando de un costado, la cocina estaba desacomodada y todavía había platos sucios, que lavar. Suspiré. Estaba totalmente agotada, y en verdad, no tenía ganas de ordenar aquel desastre.

Me recorté sobre la cama, y recordé todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior en ese mismo lugar. Los besos, las miradas, su voz, su precencia. Me helaba pensar que ese mismo chico, tan inocente podía haberme... ¡Un momento! Si él no había besado a otra mujer antes... Significaba que él también era virgen, bueno... ¡Si! ¿Qué clase de persona perdía su virginidad sin si quiera haber dado un beso? Por alguna extraña razón eso me tranquilizó, la presión en el pecho se desajusto y pude pensar con más claridad. Cerré los ojos y recorde esos besos, esas rosadas de labios que tanto me habían vuelto loca. Me quedé dormida.

Mañana del Viernes 7 de Septiembre del 2001

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, me encontré en mi cama, una pequeña brisa había ingresado por mi ventana y todo mi cuerpo estaba helado. ¡Me había quedado dormida! ¡Genial! Ahora tendría que hacer el trabajo que se suponía que debía hacer antes de dormir. Intenté pensar en positivo, puesto que debía asistir a un largo día de trabajo en la torre norte, junto a... ¡Robin! ¿Qué había pasado? Había salido con el peliverde pero... ¿Me había llamado mientras dormía? Lo dudaba, si habían estado ocupados, no habría tenido tiempo de llamarme.

Me decidí por dejar los que haceres para la tarde, y luego de desayunar, me dirigí a mi empleo en el World Trade Center. Camine sin prestar mucha atención al ruido de los autos, o a los contingentes que iba de aquí para allá. Estaba enfocada en la curiosidad que me generaba la situación de mi amiga ¿Habría obtenido lo que quería? ¿O solo había pasado por la cena y listo? Me detuve cuando ingrese al predio de las torres, y las contemplé antes de diriguirme hacía ellas, si que eran hermosas. Unas extructuras expectacularmente brillantes, eran tan magestuosas e interesantes, que nadie, nadie jamás hubiesen creído que las bolarían abajo de un momento para él otro.

Cuando llegue a mi agotador piso 76, caminé hasta mi oficina, esperando que la morocha ya esté allí. Y como todas las mañanas, ella ya había llegado al trabajo. Ingresé a la oficina sin hacer mucho ruido, parecía concentrada. Me le acerqué lentamente pero a pesar de mi fuerte respiración, no se percató de mi presencia, hasta que le toqué el hombro derecho con la mano. Volteó bruscamente, sorprendida, le había quitado de sus pensamientos, cualquiera que hubiesen sido. Me sonrió dulcemente, lo que incentivo a que le pregunte:

- **¡Robin! - **Alegremente le devolví la sonrisa - **¿Cómo te fue anoche? - **La curiosidad me estaba matando

**- Muy bien, Nami - **Se puso de pie risueñamente cosa que me sorprendió, jamás había visto a la morocha de esa manera, parecía tan... enamorada - **Cenamos en un restaurante hermoso, luego caminamos hasta la heladería más cercana, y despues de pedir un kilo de helado, fuimos a mi casa y ... - **¿Cómo cómo cómo? ¡Un momento!

**- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya han...? - **Las palabras no salieron de mi boca. Tanto había pensado y dudado, y ella... tan decidida y rápida... ¡Pero claro! La edad, siempre olvidaba ese pequeño detalle. Lo que pasaba era que Robin era tan linda y siempre, aparentó menos edad

**- Bueno... si... - **Desvió la mirada sonrojandose... ¿Acaso Robin estaba enamorandose de aquel hombre? **- Pero, no creas que te contaré detalle - **Rió mientras me ofreciá una de las tazas de café que yacían en una pequeña mesita

- **¡No! ¡No! - **Debía admitir que la curiosidad me estaba matando pero... tampoco quería saber en detalle lo que había pasado esa noche en la casa de la morocha, acepté la taza y le dí un sorbo - **Pero... No entiendo tampoco, solo ¿Se dio? - **

**- Si, Nami, solo se dio... - **Murmuró mientras se sentaba, nuevamente, en su escritorio - **Si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad, ese chico parece ser bueno, y no parece tener una pizca de maldad - **Suspiró - **Solo dale una oportunidad, no creo que vaya a lastimarte - **Me guiño el ojo, claramente, me estaba insitando para que... Luffy y yo... ¡No! Eso no iba a pasar

**- ¡Robin, no me cambies de tema! - **Le dije en tono sarcastico, a pesar de la broma, quería salir de ese momento incomodo lo antes posible - **Dime... ¿Cómo pasó? - **Le sonreí picaramente mientras tomaba asciento en mi escritorio, el que estaba al lado del ventanal

**- Veo que la pequeña Nami, ya le pico el bicho de la curiosidad - **Soltó una carcajada en el momento que mi rostro se teñia de un rojo manzana **- Digamos que... solo pasó - **No me quitó la mirada de encima ni un segundo - **Lo invité a tomar un té y bueno... los besos llevaron a las caricias, y así hasta... bueno... tu sabes - **Murmuró mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

**- Si, si, no hace falta que detalles - **Le dije al punto de morir de verguenza

**- Y esta noche... sales tu... - **Sonrió, lo que me puso nerviosa ¿Acaso no podíamos obviar el tema sexo? Al menos mientras me involucrara, todavía no estaba segura si me animaría a hacerlo pasar o no pero... ¡Era tan difícil! - ** Lo único que te digo, Nami, es que no te tienes que sentir precionada, pero... algo me dice que Luffy es el indicado para tí - **Sus palabras me dejaron atónita y en un silencio que incomodó a ambas - **Claro que has de tu vida lo que quieras - **

Cuando un secretario ingresó en la oficina, ambas nos posimos a hacer nuestros que haceres. Despues de todo, en menos de una semana yo iba a estar volando a San Francisco. ¡Ya me tenía que mudar de nuevo! Al menos por unos días, hasta que todo en el oeste esté arreglado, luego volvería a Nueva York a seguir con mi rutina en el World Trade Center. Era frustrante tener que hacer tantos viajes, pero debía establecer relaciones concretas y asegurar que la empresa de mi madre funcionara y se expandiera. Despues de todo, sus mandarinas eran las mejores. Y yo me sentía obligada a hacer que su compañia prospere.

La llegada de la tarde me dejo en un estado nervioso. Cada vez faltaba menos para la cena, y el problema era que el tema SEXO todavía me estaba matando, yo... no sabía que hacer. ¿Debía planificar algo o simplemente dejar que el destino siembre lo que quería?

Al llegar a mi hogar, me preparé. Me bañe y me vestí con una hermosa pollera negra, y una chaqueta naranja como mis cabellos, los sepille y luego de colocarme mis tacos negros, me colgué unos pendientes dorados que hacían juego con mi maquillaje. Todo estaba listo, perfume listo, la piel encremada y suave, listo y... solo faltaba que el timbre sonara. Y como por acto de magia, en el momento que dije eso, el timbre retumbó en toda la habitación ¡Dios! ¡Que iba a hacer! Me dispuse a salir y cuando estuve frente a frente con él, lo admiré.

Ese muchacho tan joven y atractivo, con esos jeans y esa camisa gris... ¿Acaso me estaba enamorando? Sus cabellos despeinados y desprolijos, me volvían loca. ¿Cómo era posible que ese muchacho que acababa de conocer, me estuviera volviendo completamente loca? Fue un segundo donde su sonrisa me hipnotizó y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, lo único que alcanze a decir fue:

- **Luffy... - **

**Bueno... ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Perdonen la tardanza pero he estado un tanto ocupada. Espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones. Nos leemos...! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoy vengo con una idea diferente, no estaba dentro de los planes del fic, pero… Ya que muchos me lo pidieron, agregaré un capítulo sobre ZoRo. Quería agradecerles a roronoalau y a StrongSoul por sus comentarios. **

**Quería aclarar que ésta capitulo estará narrado en tercera persona, será como única excepción cuando narre la historia entre éstos personajes. Y esto se sitúa la noche anterior a que Nami salga. **

**Advertencia: Lemon **

Noche del jueves 6 de septiembre del 2001

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. El timbre había sonado hacía rato, y al no estar lista, le había dicho al joven que lo espere unos momentitos. Claro que prepararse para una cita no era lo más fácil que había, primero tenías que elegir un vestido acorde al lugar y al horario, después había que maquillarse de una manera elegante pero no exagerada, y por último, había que encontrar los perfectos zapatos para estilizar el cuerpo. A pesar de que Robin ya tenía experiencia en estas cosas, esa noche era diferente, la había estado dando vueltas, indecisa por todo el placar. ¡Pero al fin había encontrado algo decente que la había conformado! Su vestido era sin mangas y apretado hasta arriba de las rodillas, y lo más fascinante de todo, era que era de un negro brillante que moldeaba toda su figura desde los pechos hasta la cadera, dándole un aspecto de modelo profesional. En sus pies, unos tacos cerrados color celeste estilizaba y agilizaban su cintura, combinando así con su maquillaje de tonalidades oscuras para resaltar sus hermosos ojos y su mirada persuasiva.

De esa manera, a nadie le sorprendió cuando, al abrir la puerta, el peliverde se quedó atónito. Aquella mujer cada día era más hermosa ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Por qué era tan hermosa? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Zoro la miró de arriba abajo, inspeccionando, buscando un solo defecto para no tener la obligación de afirmarse que era la mujer más linda que jamás había conocido. Sin poder emitir palabra alguna le tendió la mano para ayudar a bajar el escalón final de la entrada, y cuando la morocha logro encontrar su mirada sonrió.

**¿Y bien…? – **Sabía que era un hombre de pocas palabras, y que muchas veces había que animarlo a hablar - **¿Cómo estoy? – **

**Bien – **Murmuró desviando la mirada, eso era embarazoso

**¿Solo bien?** – Sonrió al ver su cambio de mirada, y notar una leve incomodidad en sus gestos

**Estas hermosa –** Un rubor surgió en su cara

**¡Vaya!** **Gracias – **Se hizo la sorprendida solo para molestarlo un poco, sabía de su poca paciencia para aquellas cosas

Caminaron bajo la luz de la luna por las fiesteras calles de Nueva York. ¡Aquello sí que era divertido! Las luces, la gente, la fiesta que producía estar en uno de los centros del mundo era increíble. A paso lento pasearon y recorrieron las calles, de oeste a este ¡Todo era tan bonito! Y tan romántico. Robin tuvo que recordarse tres veces que aquella salida solo era para obtener un poco de diversión, no para obtener un amor o algo por el estilo. Aun así, el ambiente y la situación daba para una noche de enamorados ¿Y quién sabía? Quizás a la hora de la cena, terminaban el uno enamorado del otro. No se podía saber.

El peliverde la llevó a cenar a un restaurante oriental, típico de su nacionalidad. Allí disfrutaron de todo una decoración japonesa magnifica. Incluso era como si ambos hubieran viajado a Japón, solo para cenar. Se sentaron junto al ventanal de la entrada, y luego de pedir sushi, comenzaron a hablar sobre el trabajo y sus ciudades natales, sobre cómo era Rusia y sobre la importancia de la dieta a base de arroz de los japoneses.

**Supongo que el arroz no solo estimula el cerebro – **Murmuró la mujer mientras daba un trago a su sake

**¿De qué hablas?** – Zoro arqueó una ceja. Claro que sabía de qué hablaba. Aquella mujer… sí que era interesante

**Bueno, tu sabes…** - Susurró mientras clavaba sus ojos glaciares sobre el hombre

**Si me quieres preguntar si los japoneses somos buenos en el sexo, la respuesta es que sí, claro que es muy subjetiva mi opinión puesto que yo soy japonés – **Desvió la mirada mientras que con sus palitos chinos intentaba tomar una porción de sushi. Pero sus manos temblorosas se lo impidieron

**Buen punto –** Al notar los nervios del joven, sonrió – **Puedo confirmártelo yo misma, esta noche – **

Fue gracioso. Cuando por fin el peliverde había podido tomar su pedazo de sushi, ella había pronunciado esas palabras, logrando que de lo atónito que había quedado, el pedacito vuelva a caer sobre el plato. La miró un tanto sorprendido ante aquella propuesta tan repentina y poca discreta. Esa mujer, no solo era interesante, cuando Zoro se quiso dar cuenta, ya era tarde, estaba sumido bajo los encantos de esa mujer. Esa mujer era excitante no solo a nivel físico, si no, también, psicológico. Sabía pronunciar las palabras adecuadas para que todo su cuerpo se sintiera estimulado, se sintiera deseoso de más.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, por supuesto que Zoro pagó, volvieron a salir a la intemperie. Como un buen caballero, aunque no se consideraba uno, el hombre la acompaño hasta el departamento. Debía asegurarse que aquella mujer llegara a salvo a su hogar ¿Qué clase de hombre la hubiese dejado sola a aquellas horas de la noche? Al llegar, se miraron a los ojos llenando sus miradas de tensión y expectativas.

**¿Y bien? – **Preguntó la mujer - **¿Quieres pasar o no? – **

La pregunta fue directa y concisa.

**Claro – **Había dudado unos momentos, pero al fin y al cabo, esa mujer era tan… atrayente, su mirada era tan penetrante y tan erótica a la vez…

**Me alegro –** Sonrió dejándolo fuera de juego

Ingresaron al edificio y luego de subirse al ascensor, se miraron. Estar encerrados, sin poder huir, y sin que nadie los pueda molestar, los tentó. El hombre fue el primero en actuar, se acercó lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos, y luego de acariciarle una mejilla, la tomo de la cara con ambas manos y la arrastró bruscamente hasta sus labios. Las sensaciones experimentadas bajo ese beso fueron diversas, era como una lluvia de placer que se extendía desde sus labios hasta sus lenguas. Éstas bailaron a la par de la aburrida música de ascensor, rosándose con el paladar.

Al llegar al piso y las puertas abrirse, ella lo arrastró de la mano, intentaron aflojar con los besos hasta poder ingresar en el departamento, de lo contrario, cualquier vecino podría verlos. Y cuando por fin pudieron cerrar la puerta, la morocha lo empujó contra la primera pared que encontró. Sumergió sus labios en los del peliverde, hasta el punto de no dejarlo respirar.

**¿Estás seguro de esto? – **Preguntó al separarse

**¿Acaso hay tiempo de arrepentirse? – **Respondió él, serio como siempre

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Robin comenzó lentamente a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, admirando el pecho bien ejercitado a medida que éste iba quedando desnudo. Aquel hombre era tan… Jamás había estado tan emocionada por alguna experiencia sexual como aquella vez. ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo algo más por el joven? ¿Acaso había amor de por medio? Intento ignorar aquellos pensamientos, espantándolos a medida que iban apareciendo. Fuese amor o no, aquel acto, carecía completamente de un fin sentimental. Lo que importaba ahora era pasar un buen rato, juntos.

Cuando logró deshacerse de la camisa, acarició ese pecho y besó aquel cuello desprotegido. Notó como los músculos del hombre se contraían, intentando aguantar la excitación que comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo. Acarició su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y cuando llegó al vientre, descendió por un pequeño espacio que encontró. Al sentir el rose, el hombre gimió, cosa que la excitó.

Por supuesto que no iba a quedarse atrás, Zoro, segado por el momento pasional, la empujó lejos de él. Estaba respirando con dificultas y no hacía falta hacerle un electrocardiograma para saber que su corazón latía a mil por segundo. La fulminó con la mirada al verla reír, y se acercó velozmente hacía ella. Esta vez fue él quien la acorraló contra la pared. Le besó el cuello salvajemente, dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que aquella mujer le producía, y descendió hasta los hombros, dándoles pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de la piel. Cuando llegó a los pechos, el vestido, le impidió seguir avanzando, por lo que se vio forzado a arrancarlo de una manera que sorprendió a Robin. La dejó únicamente con unas atrevidas bragas casi trasparentes, y continuó bajando por una línea recta hasta ellas. Los besos llenaban de placer a la mujer, quien no podía detener su agitada respiración. Cuando llegó a la parte inferior de la dama, utilizó sus manos para deshacerse de la ropa interior, dejándole sus tacos, nada más. Volvió a sus labios, sorprendiéndola cuando ésta había cerrado sus ojos, y los mordisqueó, jugando con estos por unos segundos. Con su mano derecha tomó su brazo izquierdo y lo sostuvo contra la pared, aprisionadora aún más, y con su mano libre, bajó por su cuerpo y con un simple dedo se introdujo en ella. Lo único que lograba satisfaciéndola era que su nivel de excitación aumente drásticamente.

Al escuchar un abrupto y notorio gemido que provino de sus labios, la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó hasta la primera superficie recta que encontró, una mesada. Como pudo, tiro todas las cosas que se encontraban sobre ella, y la apoyó delicadamente en ésta. Ya no podía más, debía hacerla suya de una vez por todas. Se paró en la punta de la mesa, y luego de abrir sus piernas, comenzó, lentamente, a hacerle el amor, propiamente dicho. Claro que no era "hacer el amor" no había nada de amor en ello, solo atracción, una atracción física que había surgido en los dos. Solo estaban allí para satisfacerse el uno al otro.

En el momento que ambos acabaron, el peliverde se dejó caer sobre la mujer quien sonrió divertida con su típica sonrisa. ¡Habían tenido sexo en una mesa! Una experiencia rara y nueva, pensó Robin. Le acarició los cabellos antes de murmurar:

**Tenías razón, los japoneses son buenos en el sexo – **

**Hasta aquí ha llegado el "especial" ZoRo. La verdad es que nunca escribí lemon y nunca tuve la intención de hacerlo, pero dado el caso, no tuve más opción ¿Cómo me ha quedado? Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Volví. Y sé que nadie se esperaba que escribiera sobre ellos dos, porque yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero a pedido de todos los fans ZoRo, me decidí. Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Roronoalau y a StrongSoul, quienes me apoyan en cada capítulo, gracias. **

Noche del viernes 7 de Septiembre 2001

Intentaba no pensar en amor, pero era imposible. Caminar bajo la luz de la luna por las románticas calles de Nueva York me resultaba de lo más romántico que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacer. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz, y el hecho de que aquel joven fuera tan simpático y agradable, el hecho de que me hiciera reír cada vez que podía, lograba que mi corazón lo sienta cada vez más fuerte. Corríamos, reíamos y me sorprendió cuando me tomó de la mano para perseguir a los pocos pájaros que se encontraban en la ciudad.

**Que cansada estoy – **Dije cuando encontré un asiento en el cual sentarme

**¿Cansada?** – Soltó una tierna sonrisa y cuando se sentó junto a mí, el corazón me dio un vuelco – **Pero si aún falta la cena – **

**Pero aun así, estoy cansada – **A modo de juego, lo toque la punta de la nariz con mi dedo, y luego, solté una risa. Todo era tan perfecto. Estar con él… era un sueño

**Ya veo –** Quitó sus oscuros ojos de mí para posarlos en el paisaje. Los parques de Nueva York sí que eran hermosos.

**Pero…** - Automáticamente esas palabras salieron de mis labios ¿Pero qué? Odiaba hablar sin saber que decir

**¿Pero?** – Me miró ingenuo y su cara inocente me atrapó en lo absoluto

**Nada – **Murmuré avergonzada. Desvié la mirada cuando note que él no me quitaba sus oscuros ojos de encima

**¿Sabes?** - ¿Qué? Sus labios eran tan… deseables, y cuando hablaba de esa manera tan típica suya, lograban que mis impulsos más primitivos empujen para salir a la luz – **Estas hermosa esta noche – **

¡Era oficial! Estaba enamorándome de aquel muchacho. Apoyé mi mano cuidadosamente sobre la suya, y cuando sentí su roce, me miró. Me contempló fijamente sin decir palabra alguna, como si estuviese pensando, analizando la situación. Como si estuviese preguntándose qué hacer en el momento.

Giró hacía mí, y luego de tomarme por los hombros, me acercó hacía él. Hacía su cuerpo. Hacía su rostro. Hacía sus labios. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando me estrujó contra su cuerpo, pero lo que más me shockeó fue que sus labios, esos suaves y finos labios, se sumergieron en los míos, llenándome la boca de un placer inalcanzable. Una de sus escurridizas manos se deslizó hasta mis cabellos, y luego de tomarme por la nuca, me acercó aún más él, logrando que estemos tan juntos, tan pegados, que casi podía sentir su corazón acelerarse poco a poco.

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando el beso pasó a ser más intensó. Jamás me había imaginado eso de él, pero cuando abrió sus labios, y sumergió su lengua en mi boca, sentí como si estuviese en el mismísimo cielo. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso me hiciera sentir tantas cosas? Me estrujó aún más, hasta el punto de entrar en calor, y por el bien de todos los presentes, decidí separarnos. Lo empuje con ambas manos lejos de mí.

**¿Por qué…? – **Me alcanzó a preguntar

**Porque esto se está volviendo incomodo –** Lo interrumpí para responderle

**¿Incomodo?** – Parecía confundido, cosa que me llenó de ternura

**Si…** **bueno… ¿Cómo lo explico? – **Desvié la mirada ¿Acaso era tan infantil como para entender aquello? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? Todo era tan… ¡Ayuda! Sentí como mis mejillas se comenzaba a teñir de rojo – **Si seguimos con los besos… puede que… quiera… quiera acariciarte y… - **

**¿Y qué tiene de malo? – **Me interrumpió sin dejar que termine mi oración

**¿Cómo que tiene de malo?** – Mi grito retumbó en todo el parque

Pero todavía no sé si fue mala suerte o que, cuando una nube tiño el cielo de un tono grisáceo y lloró sobre nosotros. Pegue un salto cuando sentí las primera gotas caer sobre mi ropa, y cuando en chaparrón se largó, salí corriendo hacía el primer techo que encontré. Él reía, yo gritaba y maldecía por estar toda empapada ¡Tenía un viaje en menos de una semana y no podía enfermarme! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme todo eso ahora? Miré el reloj, y aún era temprano. Pero… debía cambiarme, no podía ir a cenar en estas condiciones. Voltee a mirarlo y mis labios se petrificaron cuando lo vi serio, con la mirada posada en la mía.

Le pregunté qué era lo que le pasaba, y en que estaba pensando, pero… No respondió. Por alguna razón, estaba serio, tan serio como nunca lo había visto. Volví a insistir ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

**Estuviste horas preparándote y la lluvia ha arruinado todo – **Murmuró casi con un puchero que me mató de amor

**Oi…** **Yo… - **¿Qué podía decirle a un hombre tan tierno?

**Aun así, estas hermosa –** Dichas palabras sin su sonrisa eran como una caja vacía

Pensé en que solución podía darle a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, y luego de unos minutos, recordé que mi departamento se encontraba a menos de diez cuadras de la plaza. Hablé con él, y arreglamos que haríamos allí a pasar el resto de la velada, dentro de todo, era lo más lógico que se podía hacer. Además, él era inocente, y yo, necesitaba una ducha caliente.

Corrimos hasta estar seguros de la tormenta, y la realidad fue que la pasamos genial. Nos reímos de la situación y no paramos de hacer bromas hasta que cerré la puerta de mi departamento. En ese momento, el ambiente se volvió tenso e incómodo, como esperando algo, esperando que algo sucediese.

Nerviosamente me acerqué a él, en ese mismo lugar era donde nos habíamos besado por primera vez y… Giró bruscamente hacía mí y se detuvo a contemplarme ¿Qué era lo que quería? Me miró de arriba abajo, poniéndome en una situación vergonzosa… La pollera estaba toda pegada logrando que mis piernas se marquen con el contorno de la tela, y a través de mi chaqueta, se marcaban mis curvas. Me tape el cuerpo abrazándome, todo para evitar sentirme en desventaja.

**No tengo ropa para prestarte pero… - **Comencé mientras abría algún cajón para distraerme y no pensar en sus abdominales bien marcados

Pero me tomó por los brazos. Esta vez sí que estaba desprotegida. Ese hombre, ese muchacho, con ese cuerpo, esos cabellos, esos ojos y esa sonrisa, era irresistible. No podía entender como era que alguien podía ponerme loca de esa manera, simplemente lo lograba. Me quitó los cabellos mojados del rostro y me puso de pie. Frente a frente, una vez más. La respiración comenzó a acelerarse ¡Robin! ¡Donde estas! Necesitaba ayuda, no quería... ¿O sí?

Dulcemente me tomó por la cintura y me arrimó, una vez más, a su cuerpo. Instintivamente pase mis brazos por su cuello y lo acerque a mi rostro con la intención de no dejarlo ir en mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso ese era el instinto del que todos hablaban? ¿Ese era el deseo de mi amiga de tener más? ¿Acaso estaba deseando más? Sí, quería su boca para mí sola, quería su cuerpo para acariciarlo, besarlo, para hacerlo mío. Con la punta de su nariz, recorrió mis labios, y luego de acercarme los suyos, los alejó de mí, haciéndome desear más y más. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Se suponía que era la primera vez que… Acercó su boca y apresó la mía con sus labios.

La lluvia, el hecho de que estemos mojados, la casa, la puerta cerrada, la cama cerca, todo eso era tan… erótico. ¿Cómo había aguantado la otra vez en esa situación? Me empujó hacia atrás, hasta que chocamos contra mi cajonera, y para mi sorpresa, el morocho me levantó en sus brazos, y me sentó sobre esta. Y ahora sí, todo era tan… excitante. Robin se hubiese muerto de la emoción si le hubiese contado esa escena. No hacía falta decir que todo aquello me estaba dejando sin palabras, sin pensamientos ¿Qué estaba pasando? En la mañana estaba tan asustada de esto y ahora… Solo quería… más.

Nos separamos cuando ninguno de los dos tuvo más oxígeno en sus pulmones y fue entonces cuando nos miramos los rostros. Estábamos completamente sudados ¿O acaso era agua de lluvia? Y a pesar de no notarse, sabía que los dos estábamos completamente ruborizados por el hecho.

**¡Lo siento! – **Se alejó de mí – **Yo… Fue sin querer… - **Wow, era inocente al límite

**No tienes por qué preocuparte –** Le sonreí – **Sé que no lo hiciste apropósito – **Baje de la cajonera con un pequeño brinco – **Si no te molesta me iré a duchar – **

Estaba por ingresar al baño cuando lo vi sentarse en mi cama. Era tan tentador. Ese cuerpo completamente húmedo por la lluvia y… Lentamente comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, dejando entre ver ese magnífico cuerpo que poseía. Me le acerque con una sonrisa.

**Déjame ayudarte – **Le quité las manos de los botones y comencé a trabajar

**Gra… -**

La sonrisa infantil se le borro de su rostro cuando mis labios comenzaron a humedecerle el cuello. ¿Acaso quería ponerlo loco? Yo ya lo estaba, no hacía falta decir que deseaba hacerlo mío lo antes posible. Estaba hambrienta ¿Hambrienta? Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad. Cuando terminé de desabrochar su camisa la arrojé bien lejos de allí, no la quería cerca, para nada. Me miró confundido pero le susurré al oído que no se preocupe. ¿Estaba tomando la iniciativa? Claramente me arrepentiría de eso en cualquier momento, la vergüenza me consumiría por el resto de la vida, pero… En ese momento ya era hora, era hora de pasar a la siguiente instancia.

Acaricie ese pecho y esos abdominales una y otra vez. Besé su cuello mientras sentía como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban debido a la excitación. Soltó varios suspiros que lograron que me tiente más. Todo estaba siendo tan… perfecto.

Lo recosté sobre la cama lentamente, y me acosté sobre él. Le humedecí la boca y seguí con mis caricias alrededor del cuello. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Robin tuviera razón? Siempre tan sabía ella. Nos encontrábamos en el momento más culmine de la situación cuando dijo:

**Oi… ¡Tengo que ir al baño! – **Me empujó hacía la cama, y cuando estuvo libre, salió corriendo al baño de mi departamento

**¿Qué?** – Alcance a murmurar

Eso había sido… Inesperado. Me incorporé en mi cama y al escuchar el golpe de la puerta, suspiré. Todo había pasado tan rápido… ¡Que había estado a punto de hacer! ¡Qué vergüenza! No lo podría ver de nuevo a los ojos.

Salió al poco tiempo, y cuando me miró, también avergonzado, el ambiente se llenó de tensión. Habíamos estado a punto de… pero… en realidad… ¡Solo quería salir de ese lugar! Me puse de pie y luego de tomar ropas secas, me limite a encaminarme al baño para tomar mi merecida ducha. Pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, Luffy me tomó del brazo evitando que me encierre.

**Me gustaron tus besos – **Susurró y me soltó

Cuando logré estar sola allí dentro, me apoye de espaldas a la pared y me deslice hacía abajo. Ese hombre era un sueño. Era tierno, lindo, simpático, y… todo… ¡Era perfecto! Me puse de pie, rápidamente, y me contemplé en el espejo.

¡¿Cómo me podía estar enamorando?! Además, lo conocía hacía menos de una semana y ya habíamos estado a punto de… ¡No podía ser! Me sacudí los cabellos para borrar los pequeños picos de excitación que aun rondaban por mi cuerpo, y luego de respirar profundo, decidí sacarme la ropa.

El agua estaba caliente, justo como la quería. En su punto perfecto. Sumergí mi cuerpo en la bañera y cuando por fin me relaje una pregunta surco mis pensamientos.

_¿Y si le gusto? _

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tenía que pensar aquellas cosas? Yo no le podía gustar, bueno… quizás… ¡No! Seguramente él también quería divertirse un rato… o… en su caso, experimentar un poco. Tal y como había dicho Robin: Sin amor, solo pasar el rato. Probablemente su amigo, ese que salía con Robin, le había dicho que debía aprovecharse de mí, en el buen sentido, claro. No parecía ser de esos tipos que te usan solo para tener una dosis diaria de sexo, pero, aun así…

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y el morocho, solo con sus calzoncillos de carnecitas apareció en el marco.

**Oi – **Me llamó - **¿Sabes dónde hay comid…? – **El vapor se disipó y ambos nos pudimos ver bien

¡Yo estaba desnuda en la ducha! ¡Él mirándome sin emitir palabra!

**Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado y estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios. Nos leemos en la próxima. **


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos! Volví con el octavo capítulo de Las Torres del Amor, espero no haber tardado tanto. Es que me he tomado un descanso para refrescar la mente y la imaginación. ¡Pero aquí estoy! **

**Quería agradecerles los comentarios a ana, a luffy550, a RoronoaLau y a Strong Soul. **

**Basta de dar vueltas, aquí les dejo el fic.**

**Advertencia: Lemmon **

Madrugada del Sábado 8 de Septiembre del 2001

Eso era vergonzoso, nos encontrábamos en una situación comprometedora. Por alguna razón, me vino la risa de Robin al contemplarnos. Pero en cuando caí en razón, me sumergí completamente en la espuma de la ducha, dejado solo mi cuello y mi rostro fuera.

**¿¡Que haces aquí?! – **Dije casi en un grito desesperado mientras sentía como me ruborizaba lentamente

No respondía, poniéndome mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que estar mirando desde allí? Intenté respirar con tranquilidad mientras contemplaba su rostro inexpresivo.

**¿Puedo bañarme contigo? – **Preguntó como si todo eso fuera común, como si toda la gente se bañara junta en la misma bañera

**¡Claro que no!** – Exclamé en un grito mientras mi expresión cambiaba violentamente

**Pero ¿Por qué?** **Yo también tengo frío – **Murmuró mientras se abrazaba los brazos, y se los frotaba. Me llenó el alma de ternura, era tan inocente – **Déjame… - **

**De acuerdo pero… -**

Con una mano me tape el rostro, estaba avergonzada. Aun así… Luffy era como un niño, no creía que habría un problema. Sin embargo iba a decirle que se metiera con ropa interior, cosa de no tener que resistir a la tentación. Me destapé los ojos para poder contemplar su reacción, pero ya era tarde, el morocho estaba completamente desnudo.

**¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! - **Mis gritos aumentaban a medida que la noche pasaba

**¿Qué?** – Preguntó mientras caminaba hacía a mi

**¡No vengas!** – Ese pequeño cuarto de baño parecía un loquero - **¡Estas desnudo! – **Me tapé los ojos para no contemplar - **¡Vístete! ¡Ya! – **

**¿Por qué? ¡Dijiste que me puedo bañar contigo! – **Reprochó, y aunque yo no quise, ingresó en la bañera, haciendo que esta rebalse completamente

**¡La espuma!** – Volví a gritar, echándole la culpa de que la espuma se haya caído junto con litros de agua

**¿Espuma?** –

Me puse de pie cuando la espuma desapareció, la trasparente agua, había revelado mi cuerpo a aquel muchacho. ¡No! Ahora, era peor, el morocho me estaba contemplando, con los ojos abiertos como platos, todo mi cuerpo desnudo. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando me di cuenta de éste hecho, pero lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue agacharme y hacerme un ovillo para que el joven no pudiera verme.

**¿Qué sucede? – **Preguntó al actuar tan extrañamente

**¡Estamos desnudos en la misma maldita bañera!** **¿Qué no entiendes? – **Grité sin soltarme las piernas, sin levantar siquiera mi rostro.

**¿Y qué tiene? – **Una vez más, sus preguntas ingenuas e inocentes – **Si eres linda igual – **

¡¿Qué había dicho?! ¿Había dicho sin ropa, era linda? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Acaso…? Suspiré mientras me relajaba. Es verdad que era un niño, pero… ¿Cómo actuaba con tanta naturalidad? ¡Hasta un niño se hubiese muerto de la vergüenza!

**Oi – **Me susurró mientras me tomaba del antebrazo y, delicadamente, me arrastraba hacía él ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Quería matarme de vergüenza! – **Tranquila - **¿Qué? ¿De un momento para el otro se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba esa situación?

Sin decir nada, cedí ante su tirón. Estiró mi brazo, seguido de mi cuerpo, logrando que, a pesar de la vergüenza, me le acerque. Sentí un ligero cosquilleo, cuando mi desnuda pierna tocó la suya, y al poco tiempo sentí como mis brazos rozaban sus hombros. Tiró de mí, y me sentó sobre él, de tal manera que nuestras entre piernas queden expuestas entre ellas. Claro que cuando lo sentí allí abajo, me avergoncé tanto que incluso estuve a punto de saltar fuera de la tina, pero algo me dijo que debía quedarme, y creo que fueron sus ojos. Clavó su mirada en los míos, y sentí el amor, un amor que jamás había sentido por nadie. Un amor puro y sano, un amor real. Me tomó por la nuca y, una vez más, zambulló su boca en la mía, dejándome sin aliento.

Nunca había sentido aquella sensación, ni siquiera las otras veces que nos habíamos besado. Nuestras pieles se rozaban con cada movimiento, dándole al beso un impulso y un sentido más intenso.

Al separarnos, nos miramos. Agitados sonreímos y luego, como si no hubiera un mañana, nos seguimos besando hasta más no poder. Llegado un momento sentí como mis labios latían, la potencia del beso había sido tal, que aun sin rosarnos, yo sentía que nuestras bocas jamás se habían separado.

**Eres tan hermosa… - **Me susurró en el oído dándome un calosfrío

Reí al sentir que la piel de mis piernas se erizaba. Y luego suspiré cuando, con sus labios, se apoderó de mie cuello. Todo eso era tan mágico, y todavía no habían pasado nada más allá de los besos.

Frenó de golpe y bruscamente me tumbó de espaldas en la bañera ¿Qué…? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Recorrió literalmente, todo mi cuerpo con sus labios, con su lengua, logrando que, a pesar de intentar evitarlo, soltara unos pequeños gemidos de placer.

Me tomó por las caderas, sorprendiéndome completamente. No era algo que esperaba. Y luego de levantarme unos centímetros, me penetró. Fue… Solté un aullido de dolor. Jamás había hecho aquello, era virgen y mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a sentir algo dentro de él. Pero luego de unos momentos de sufrimientos, el placer, finalmente llegó.

Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron al mismo tiempo que danzábamos en un baile de amor y placer, y mientras nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, sentí como si mi corazón se llenara de vida, otra vez.

Me besó. Yo lo besé. Nos besamos. Unimos nuestros cuerpos transformándolos en uno, nos entregamos el uno al otro, como si todo se tratase de eso. De entregarse al otro, de brindar tu cuerpo, tu corazón, tu alma.

Juntos llegamos al momento más culmine del acto, y juntos acabamos en un largo suspiro. Mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón estaba alborotado. Se dejó caer hacía atrás completamente agotado. Y fue entonces cuando solté un pequeño suspiro, seguido de una sonrisa.

**Pensé que tú nunca… - **Comencé

**Nunca he hecho esto antes –** Murmuró mientras se acomodaba y me contemplaba, nuevamente con esa mirada tan intensa que tanto me enamoraba

**¿Entonces…**? - ¿Cómo es que lo había hecho tan natural? ¿Tan bien? ¿Y tan impulsivamente? Siempre pensé que la primera vez uno se sentía confundido, dudando de si era lo correcto o no, pero él… él se había comportado de una manera tan… Como si estuviera confiado, como si en verdad estuviera seguro de lo que hacía.

**Instinto **– Sonrió y salió de la tina – **Eres preciosa, Nami, lo digo en serio – **

Me dejó sola en la habitación. Mojada. Satisfecha. Y más confundida que nunca. Me puse de pie y, a pesar de que el temblor de mis piernas continuaba, me sequé el cuerpo para no ensuciar el baño y salí hacía mi cuarto.

Él se encontraba allí, tendido sobre mi cama, completamente desnudo. ¿Se había quedado dormido? No lo culpaba. Avergonzada por lo que acabábamos de hacer, me vestí con mi ropa interior y luego, lo observé por unos momentos. Eran tan… El corazón me daba un vuelco cada vez que recordaba su piel rosando la mía. Había sido tan perfecto, tan real, tan puro, que incluso podría haberse tratado de un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Pero no. No había sido un sueño. Todo había sido real. Completamente real.

Fui rápido a la cocina y me decidí por cocinarle algo. Después de todo, él me había invitado a cenar, pero al verse frustrado por la lluvia, debíamos tener un plan B que ejecutar. ¿Y que sería mejor que una mega romántica noche con un hermoso hombre y una rica cena? Sin olvidar de la cómoda cama que nos esperaba para después.

Preparé una rica carne al horno con papas, y luego de servirlas, decorando la mesa con velas, me acerqué hacía el dormilón. Le acaricié delicadamente el pecho para que levante, y luego de besarle la frente, sentí como sus oscuros ojos se clavaban en mi rostro.

**Hola – **Le sonreí

**Hola –** Dijo medio dormido

**Preparé la cena –**

Automáticamente se puso de pie. Seguía desnudo, lo que me hizo soltar una risita inocente. Se acercó lentamente a mí y luego de besarme suavemente, corrió hacía la cocina.

La cena fue tranquila, aunque extraña. Cenar con un hombre desnudo que conocías hace menos de una semana, y con el que acababas de tener sexo en la bañera no era muy normal. Pero aun así, la pasamos bien, hablado y contándonos cosas sobre el pasado. Conociéndonos mutuamente.

Terminamos de cenar y decidimos ir a recostarnos un rato, obviamente, no sería lo único que haríamos. Caminamos de la mano hacía la cama y luego, antes de acostarnos sobre ésta, nos miramos, sonreímos y nos besamos, intensamente.

**Te ves más bonita sin esto – **Tomo si sostén por el centro y tiró de él, arrancándolo

Esa noche sí que sería movida.

**Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? Nuevamente quería aclarar que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir lemmon, así que si alguno tiene alguna crítica, por supuesto que la escucharé. Más allá de eso ¿Qué les ha parecido? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les dejó el nuevo capítulo de Las Torres del Amor, si mal no recuerdo, capítulo nueve. Por otro lado, quería agradecerles los comentarios a roronoalau, a one piece por siempre, y a StrongSoul. **

**Bueno, aquí se los dejo:**

Mañana del Sábado 8 de Septiembre del 2001

Me costaba asimilar que esa noche él y yo… Todavía estaba confundida, más no arrepentida de los hechos. No podía entender como todo había pasado tan rápido. Nos habíamos conocido hacía una semana y ya habíamos compartido cama, sí, mal pensable mente. Era increíble lo rápido que me enamore y sobre todo, lo rápido que me entregue a aquel morocho, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Me había arrastrado hasta lo más profundo de los sentimientos humanos, y ahora, nos encontrábamos tirados en la misma cama, desnudos, contemplándonos el uno al otro.

Me sonrió, lo que me hizo devolverle el gesto. Jamás en mi vida pensé que amaría tanto a alguien, a un simple joven que ni siquiera era mayor de edad, pero que ya trabajaba debido a su talento. Me estiré y decidí ponerme de pie para vestirme, ya comenzaba a darme vergüenza el hecho de estar desparramada, desnuda y satisfecha en la cama.

Me senté en el borde del colchón y luego de ponerme la ropa interior, comencé a subirme uno de los tantos pantalones que encontré en mi cajón.

**¿A dónde vas? – **Me preguntó, por lo que voltee a verlo

**¿Cómo que a dónde voy?** **¿No quieres desayunar? – **Sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría – **Jugo y bandín de mandarinas ¿Te gusta? **

Y claro que le gustaba. Ese hombre era insaciable, engullía todo lo que había sobre la mesa, hasta el punto de no respirar entre bocado y bocado. Cuando solté una carcajada, me miró, confundido ¿Cómo no podía entender que me reía de él? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta lo tierno que se veía? ¿Tierno? Sí, mis pensamientos me engañaban a menudo, y esas eran las razones por las cuales me había dado cuenta del verdadero sentimiento que sentía por él. Tragó de una la bola de comida que tenía en la boca, y me sorprendió que no se ahogara en el intento, y luego tomó mi mano la cual yacía descansando sobre la mesa. Me miró a los ojos y luego de verme reflejada en sus pupilas, comentó:

**Eres linda – **

¡¿Qué?! ¿Me quería matar? Me había dicho eso, sin siquiera titubear, y no me lo había visto venir en ningún momento. Quedé muda, no sabía que responder ante semejante comentario, yo solo… Me refiero… Él también era lindo, pero sonaba muy… No podía responderle eso.

**Gr… Gracias supongo… - **Desvié la mirada mientras mi rostro se teñía de una colorado intenso

**Oi, Nami – **Me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras yo intentaba deducir que golpe me daría ahora – ¿**Recuerdas cuando aquella noche me dijiste, que solo se besa a alguien cuando se siente amor? – **La pregunta me dejó en silencio, recordando, una vez que el momento se aclaró en mi cabeza, asentí – **Yo… - **

Me puse de pie, y comencé a levantar la mesa. Era extraño pero por alguna extraña razón, me venía venir lo que seguía.

**Te Amo – **Al pronunciar esas palabras, los platos resbalaron de mis manos, estrellándose contra el piso y haciéndose pedazos. Sentí como se puso de pie y se acercó hacía donde me encontraba – **Oi ¿Estas bien? – **

Pero no respondí. No podía hacerlo ¿Estaba bien? ¿No lo estaba? Esa maldita confesión me había dejado perpleja y me había hecho quedar petrificada en ese mismo momento. Me tomó por los brazos y me apartó del lugar donde yacía parada. No me había dado cuenta pero con el borde de un plato me había cortado el tobillo, por suerte nada grave. Me sentó en la silla, y luego de agacharse, me contempló el pie, bufó y se puso de pie para buscar algo con que envolverme.

**Pudo haber sido peor ¿Qué ocurre? – **Sonaba preocupado, y al ver que no había respuesta, se alarmó más

**Nada, yo solo…** - No sabía que excusa poner, no iba a decirle que sus palabras me habían dejado…

Pero fue tarde, zambulló sus labios en los míos, y tensó aún más el ambiente con un beso largo y simple. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Estaba actuando como toda una idiota.

**Oi, en serio… ¿Estás bien? – **Dijo cuándo nos separamos, y nos vimos a la cara

**Si… Es solo que… - **¿Qué…? No sé. No sabía que decir. Que insinuar. No podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía emitir palabra – **Esto es todo muy raro para mí y… - **¿Cómo decirlo? – **No puedes amarme, nos conocemos hace una semana ¿Cómo es posible que me ames? – **Me puse de pie

**No sé, pero lo hago –** Murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada, en ese momento supe que le había dolido lo que le había dicho – **Oi… perdona, no quería incomodarte… - **

Dio media vuelta, y luego de dejarme un trapo en la mesa, para limpiarme la herida, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Oí cerrarse la puerta de un portazo, y en seguida me di cuenta de que había cometido un error.

Mañana del Lunes 10 de Septiembre

Habían pasado los días, y no sabía nada acerca de él. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso no me extrañaba? Porque, por alguna razón, yo sí lo extrañaba a él. Luffy había cambiado mi vida desde el primer día, y ahora, sentir que la distancia nos separaba hacía destinos opuestos me estaba carcomiendo el corazón por dentro.

El día anterior había estado hablando con Robin, al parecer su relación con el extraño hombre iba viento en popa. Y al contrario que yo, ella era feliz con su vida. Por mí lado, sentía como si lo hubiese arruinado todo. Como si hubiese perdido la oportunidad de sentir el verdadero amor en todos los sentidos, aquel hombre podría ser un verdadero amor, un gran amigo y un amante esplendido.

Suspiré. Estaba en camino hacía mi trabajo. Ese día, sería el último para organizar todo antes de irme a San Francisco por unos días. Debía dejar todo en orden y marcharme lo antes posible hacía el hotel en Nueva Jersey, lugar de donde saldría el avión el 11 de septiembre.

Llegué a las torres más hermosas del mundo y sonreí al recordar que eran símbolo de un nuevo comienzo. Me encaminé hacía la torre norte, donde mi oficina se encontraba, y luego de ingresar, me dirigí al ascensor más cercano.

Al llegar al piso 76, caminé hacía mi oficina donde mi compañera se encontraba. Me saludo con una sonrisa, estaba enterada de las circunstancias y sabía que no me encontraba del todo bien.

**¿Café? – **Me ofreció, había comprado una cafetera nueva para usarla allí – **Sabes que no puedo empezar mi día, sin él – **

**Mal no me viene – **Le comenté – **He estado durmiendo poco y… - **Me desparramé sobre la silla, y tomé un sobre con los papeles que debía llevar a San Francisco – **Es raro pensar que ya mañana parto lejos de aquí, estoy hace un poco más de una semana – **Suspiré

**Pero serán solo unos días allí, y luego, volverás para que podamos ir de compras –** Ambas soltamos unas carcajadas, eso sonaba genial

**Espero eso con ansias – **

Me quedé helada mirando a través de la pared trasparente. Aquel morocho se encontraba hablando con Vivi, justo del otro lado de mi oficina. Parecía serio, y la mujer, cuando él terminó de hablar, lo abrazó casi entre sollozos. Robin posó su mirada en ambos, y luego de mirarme una vez más, suspiró.

Luffy se separó y se alejó hacía el ascensor, seguramente a subir de nuevo a su oficina en el piso 110. Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la mujer de cabellos celestes, ingresara a toda prisa en la habitación donde nos encontrábamos.

**¿Qué ha sido eso? – **Preguntó mi compañera luego de sorber un poco de su café

**¿El abrazo?** – Preguntó indiferente – **Es… Solo… Luffy va a volverse a Brasil cuando terminé la semana – **

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? Pero… cuando terminase esa semana… Yo estaría en… San Francisco…. Eso significaba que nosotros… Ese día era el último día que lo vería, quien sabía si para siempre o no.

¡Maldición! Me puse de pie. No podía dejar las cosas así. Las dos mujeres me miraron, se había sorprendido por mi repentina brusquedad. Contrólate Nami, me dije una y otra vez, intentando calmarme. Me límite a sentarme de nuevo en mi asiento, en silencio.

**Me ha dicho que ya tuvo suficiente de Nueva York, y que quiere volver juntos a sus hermanos a Rio de Janeiro – **Soltó un resoplido triste

**Es una pena –** Murmuró Robin – **Pero es bueno saberlo, para desearle buen viaje – **Lee hizo un guiño a la mujer, pensó que yo no lo había visto, pero si, disimulé para no actuar cual niña reprochadora

**Bien –** Sonrió la peli celeste – **Debo irme, adiós – **

Nos dejó solas. El perfecto plan de Robin, todo para poder convencerme de que vaya a hablar con él, y que lo convenza de que se quede conmigo en Nueva York, la conocía bastante bien.

**No iré, si está cansado de Nueva York, no puedo hacer nada y punto – **Gruñí mientras acomodaba todo el papeleo – **Además tengo mil cosas que hacer antes de viajar a Nueva Jersey ¿De acuerdo? – **

Se lo dejé en claro, para que no agregue nada más. Simplemente, me sonrió.

Había trabajado toda la mañana, y luego de despedirme de todos, partí en micro hasta el sur de Nueva York, para luego cruzar hacía un nuevo estado, Nueva Jersey. El hotel donde me hospedaría una noche era hermoso, tenía vista la playa y el lugar era tan reconfortante que las próximas vacaciones, decidí tomarlas allí.

Me senté sobre la cama que sería testigo de mi pena y de mi angustia, y saqué mi pasaje de avión. Vuelo 93, Nueva Jersey-San Francisco. Horario 8:00 Am.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ese boleto, me alejaría de mi amor para el resto de la vida. Me recosté con el ticket en la mano, y me dormí.

Mañana del Martes 11 de Septiembre

El despertador había sonado a las cinco. Quería estar temprano en el aeropuerto, para no tener que estar corriendo con los trámites. Era un lugar fascinante, todos los aviones afuera, esperando a ser abordador, la gente, impaciente por arribar a destino. Por un segundo el ambiente me contagió, y olvidé la sensación de pérdida que había sentido la noche anterior.

Esperaba en una cafetería sentada, mientras leía una revista y disfrutaba de un té de mandarinas, cuando una voz me interrumpió.

**Así que abordaremos el mismo vuelo ¿Recuerdas? – **Levanté la mirada confundida

**¡Sanji!** **¿Qué tal? Todavía es temprano – **Apoyé la revista sobre la mesa en el momento que él se sentó a mi lado

**Sí, pero seguro que estas aquí por la misma razón que yo –** Tomó un cigarro, estuvo a punto de prenderlo, pero al parecer, luego recodó que nos encontrábamos en un aeropuerto y dejó el cigarrillo tirado en la mesa - **¡Maldición! Por poco lo prendo – **

**Los tramites son un poco molestos, ero esta todo en orden – **Me regalo una sonrisa – **Solo hay que esperar – **

Inesperadamente mi celular comenzó a sonar. Le pedí un momento y me encaminé a las afueras del lugar para que el techo no genere interferencias con mi señal. Miré la llamada. ¿Robin?

**Hola, Robin ¿Qué sucede? – **Pregunté. Estaba a horas de abordar. No podía significar nada bueno

_**Nami, debes volver a Nueva York**_** –** Fue casi una orden

**¿Por qué?** **¿Qué pasa? - **¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Me estaba asustando

_**Has agarrado otro sobre, y además… Los números… Las cuentas no cierran Nami, tienes que volver YA – **_

Corté la llamada lo más rápido que pude. Todo aquello estaba mal ¿Qué quería decir con las cuentas no cierran? La palabra _Deuda_ azotó mi mente. ¡No podía ser!

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado. Como ven, ya estamos a momentos del incidente. ¿Me pregunto qué pasará? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y estaré esperando sus comentarios y sus teorías. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Yo? Llena de exámenes, y cosas que hacer. Para lo que leen otros fics, ya conocen mis excusas, pero para los que no, he estado con dos grandes exámenes y luego, me he ido de vacaciones y claramente, no tenía internet. Asi que decidí aprovechar esas tres semanas para actualizar todos los fics, y subierlos en cuento vuelvan. Bueno... Quería agradecer su paciencia ya que suele pasarme esto de tardar algunos meses en actualizar, pero sepan que no dejaré de hacerlo, y por ello quería agradecer particularmente a Roronoalau, a Luffy MD, a Mizu, a Mikan y a Luffy SMC quienes me han demostrado su apoyo dejandome un comentario. **

Mañana del Martes 11 de Septiembre del 2001

Hora: 8:00 AM

Había arreglado todo con Sanji, le comente que debía volver urgentemente a Nueva York por problemas en los trámites de San Francisco. Lo entendió perfectamente, y no me reprochó nada, después de todo, era un caballero. Y luego de cancelar mi vuelo a la costa oeste de Estados Unidos, tomé otro avión de vuelta a la ciudad financiera.

Recuerdo que llegué y media, y cuando miré el reloj bufé. El vuelo 93 ya había partido, y yo estaba en Nueva York, había perdido el vuelo, y ahora me atrasaría en toda la negociación por poner una empresa de mi madre en el oeste.

Salí del aeropuerto y me tomé el primer taxi que me dejase en la puerta de la torre norte. Y una vez allí, me encaminé hacía mi lujoso piso 76, donde mi compañera de negocios, Robin, se encontraba. Tomé el ascensor de todos los días y me encaminé a mi oficina.

Entre de un portazo, cosa que la morocha notó.

**Nami, has vuelto, ven rápido – **Me señaló los papeles que, al parecer, había estado inspeccionando desde la mañana temprano – **No puede ser que dé negativo – **

**Déjame ver – **Tomé una calculadora y comencé a sumar los ingresos y restar los gastos, para obtener las ganancias finales. Apreté el igual… ¡Negativos! ¿Cómo era posible? – **Robin, alcánzame la carpeta naranja de ese cajón –**

Estaba desesperada ¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello? Si había tenido el mayor cuidado a la hora de hacer cuentas y presupuestos. Le arranqué la carpeta de las manos, cosa que después me arrepentí. Revisé todo. No había errores, las ganancias daban con negativos, no había ganancias, si no, deudas.

**¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora qué? – **Me desplomé en el suelo – **Tendré que llamar a Nojiko para… - **Robin me estaba mirando fijamente - **¿Qué sucede? – **

**Yo… Oi, Nami, tengo que decirte algo – **Desvió la mirada y se sentó en la mesada de la cafetera – **Te llamé por las cuentas, es verdad, pero en realidad, el verdadero… propósito, era que… - **¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera? La miré mientras revolvía en su cartera y sacaba un test de embarazo. Abrí los ojos como platos, intentado deducir que era lo que me estaba tratando de decir – **Yo… me lo hice hoy… - **

Me lo tendió y yo lo tomé con la mano temblorosa. Me daba miedo mirar, y si… Lentamente lo di vuelta, hasta encontrarme con la pantallita que tenía un + en ella. Los ojos me abrieron aún más, sorprendida, shockeada. ¿Pero qué…? No podía entender cómo era posible aquello… La miré y ella solo sonrió. Sabía que por un lado estaba feliz, pero más allá de eso, dudaba de que aquel hombre este enterado y peor aún, de acuerdo.

**Ai… No sé qué decir, Robin, yo… - **Comencé en un murmullo

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y ambas volteamos sorprendidas. En la entrada de nuestra oficina Luffy se encontraba hablando con Vivi, indiferentes.

**Sí, en el piso 14 de la Torre Sur – **Comentó el hombre

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa, y luego desapareció por el pasillo, seguramente a entregar el papeleo que tenía en sus manos, a la otra torre. Volteó y pronunció el nombre de la morocha, como si fuese a hablar con ella. Pero cuando me encontró con su mirada, quedó mudo y boquiabierto. Seguramente se preguntaba lo que todos se habían preguntado al verla aparecer por allí.

**¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Nueva Jersey? – **

**No es de tu incumbencia – **Arrogante me puse de pie

**Los dejaré solos para que hablen -** ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Robin se puso de pie y desapareció por el marco de la puerta ¡Sabía que no tenía intención de hablar y aun así…!

**¡Robin!** **¡No! –** Exclaméen vano

La morocha cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejándonos solos adentro. ¿Quería hablar? No había nada de qué hablar, esa plática nos llevaría a… Una discusión sin sentido. Se interpuso entre la puerta y yo, para que no pudiese huír de ninguna manera. Bueno, a no ser que estuviera tan loca como para saltar de la ventana, miré hacia atrás, y la altura me dijo que solo un demente haría eso.

**¿Quieres hablar? Bien, hagámoslo – **Posé mi vista sobre él, expectante

**¿No te ibas a San…**? –

**Si piensas que volví por ti, no lo he hecho **– Lo interrumpí mientras bufaba, estaba un poco cansada – **Además, no me critiques, tú vas a volver a Brasil y también vas a dejarme – **

**¡Yo iba a dejarte porque sé que te estoy incomodando y no quiero molestarte! – **

Una mirada como… fuerte, se tornó en su rostro. Esa afirmación me había dejado sin habla. No sabía que decir, como reaccionar. Estaba en un momento de mi vida donde todo daba vueltas, no sabía que hacer, que pensar. Por un lado la empresa de mi familia se estaba derrumbando y por el otro, el amor de mi vida, o al menos eso parecía ser, me iba a dejar, y todo por mí culpa. ¡¿POR QUÉ TODO ERA TAN DIFICIL?! ¡Maldición! Su mirada se desenfocó hacía la ventana, y sus ojos se tornaron gélidos.

**Nami, yo… - **

Tal y como había pasado la mañana del sábado, sabía que me estaba por decir. Y por más curioso que sea, sé que no se trataba de unas dulces palabras. Volteé bruscamente para contemplar como un avión se dirigía hacia las torres.

El corazón se me detuvo por unos momentos, y fue en ese instante cuando un estruendo sonó, y el edificio se sacudió violentamente tirándome al suelo. Solté un grito cuando una silla me cayó en sima. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Un accidente! ¡Un accidente de avión! ¡Dios mío! Lo primero que me vino a la mente era que algo había salido mal, el piloto o quizás… el mismo avión había fallado. Sentí como unos brazos poderosos, levantaban la silla y me arrastraban lejos del peligro. Me abrazó puesto que yo estaba temblando de miedo, y cuando volví en mí, escuché los gritos de los demás empresarios que empezaban a notar un humo denso filtrarse desde los pisos superiores.

**¿Qué paso? – **Alcancé a preguntar

**Un…** **un accidente – **Tartamudeó agitado – **Ten – **Se arrancó un pedazo de camisa y luego de mojarlo con agua de una jarra de agua, me la colocó tapándome la boca y la nariz – **Tenemos que salir de aquí – **

Hizo lo mismo con otro pedazo de tela y se lo sostuvo con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda, me jalaba hacía el exterior de la oficina, cuando abrimos la puerta el humo se filtró, interrumpiendo mi vista. No podía distinguir del todo que estaba pensando, y me picaba la garganta. Humo, gritos, gente corriendo de acá para allá, y alguien, el hombre que me había entregado todo su amor, arrastrándome para sacarme de allí.

Me condujó hacía una pared y me obligó a que me guíe con ésta, apoyó mis manos y comenzamos a avanzar por el sector hacía las escaleras. Frené en cuanto distinguí el ascensor y cuando toque el botón para que subiera a buscarnos, me tomó de las muñecas repentinamente.

**¿Qué haces? – **Preguntó agresivamente, parecía enojado

**El ascensor…** - Intenté justificar

**No** – Estaba enojadísimo – **No puedes usar el ascensor, vamos a las escaleras – **

Nuevamente, me arrastró hacía las escaleras. Pero ¡Bajar 76 pisos por escaleras! No quedaba otra, en el pánico estuve a punto de subirme a un ascensor y había olvidado que en esos casos, nunca se debe subir a uno, ya que puede quedar varado entre alguno de los pisos. Pisamos la primera escalera cuando distinguí a Robin, tirada en el suelo, me solté de su mano para retroceder a buscarla. No iba a dejarla atrás.

**¡Robin! – **Parecía inconsciente - **¡Espera! ¡Robin! – **Volteé hacía Luffy quien contempló a la morocha desparramada en el suelo

**Espera aquí y tápate con eso siempre –**

Me dio un ligero beso en la frente luego de que asintiera, y se encaminó a la espesura del humo. Lo contemplé mientras se escabullía entre la multitud, y me hice a un lado para que no me arrastren hacía abajo. Contemplé como el morocho tomó a mi compañera entre sus brazos, luego de atarle el pañuelo suyo a ella, quedando así, desprotegido contra el amenazante humo. Tosió una vez, mientras su organismo se acostumbraba a la sofocación. Y luego, volvió hacía donde me encontraba. El piso estaba desolado, todos ya habían escapado y los únicos que quedábamos éramos nosotros tres. Comenzamos a bajar ligeramente, pero claro que bajar 76 pisos no era tarea fácil.

Algunos pisos estaban vacíos, otros repletos de gente desesperado por huir cual ratones, y en otros, unas pocas personas que se encaminaban junto a nosotros para bajar. Terminamos conformando un grupo de unas 17 personas de diferentes pisos y empresas, con Luffy como líder. Él indicaba a donde ir, donde tener cuidado, y que precauciones tomar para que nadie resulte herido, ni dejado atrás.

La desesperación humana nos llevó hacía abajo, y a las 9:00 AM estábamos cruzando la entrada principal de la torre norte. Salimos y pude distinguir a todo el gentío, la ambulancia y los bomberos ya habían llegado. Nos abrimos paso entre todos y llegamos a un extremo de la plaza donde se encontraban los servicios de emergencia.

Cuando los médicos empezaron a tratar a mi amiga, les advertí su condición y luego volteé a ver la desgracia. Mis ojos quedaron estupefactos ante la escena. ¡Era horrendo! La imagen nunca se pudo borrar de mi mente, ni siquiera con los años de terapia. El humo negro… nunca había visto cosa semejante. Los gritos perturban mis oídos, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, ahora que ya estaba a salvo.

**Zoro… -**Murmuró Luffy

Volteé. Estaba detrás de mí, contemplando la escena. Recordé que su amigo trabajaba en el piso 110, y seguramente… En ese momento él se encontraba allí. Me tapé la boca para evitar los sollozos… No había salida, si no estaba muerto a esta altura, lo estaría dentro de poco. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué?

Miré a Robin quien seguía inconsciente, pero… Cuando se esterase…

**Sigan evacuando la torre sur – **Se escuchó a un policía – **Si la norte se derrumba, puede ser peligroso – **

Contemplé a Luffy quien claramente, oyó lo que el hombre había dicho. Y enseguida recordé que Vivi se encontraba allí. La busque con la mirada, y nada. No salía. Entre la poca multitud que se veía evacuando la otra torre, Vivi no se encontraba allí.

De repente un gran estruendo se escuchó cerca, casi como un motor, y cuando ambos levantamos la mirada, pudimos ver claramente como un segundo avión se dirigía a la torre sur.

En ese preciso momento supe que no se trataba de un simple accidente. No tenía sentido. No podía ser. Un segundo avión, identico al primero ingresó cual bala de cañon en la segunda torre, mi corazón se detuvo intentando prosesar toda la información. En menos de 12 horas, había estado en Nueva Jersey a punto de abordar un vuelo con destino a San Francisco, había descubierto que la empresa que había heredado con mi hermana estaba en quiebra, había vuelto a toda velocidad a Nueva York, me había enterado de que mi mejor amiga estaba embarazada, había entablado una conversación desisiva respecto al amor de mi vida, y estaba viviendo el horror mismo de lo que parecía ser un atentado en la ciudad financiera. No, eso no podía ser un simple accidente. Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas... Todo aquello era... Incluso los recuerdos... Cerré los ojos con fuerza ¿Qué demoníos estaba pasando?

Cuando volví al mundo, cuando mi conciencia volvió, escuche los gritos de las personas y caí en la cuenta de que Luffy, sí, aquel morocho estaba corriendo hacía la torre sur. Escuché como un bombero que vigilaba la zona le decía que no podía pasar, pero como esperé, él lo ignoró y siguió su camino...

Fueron los momentos más extraños de mi vida. La boca de mi estómago estaba inundada de dolor, terror, angustia, y confución. Escuché como uno de los médicos decía algo de llevar a Robin al hospital, y al voltear, contemplé como los encargados de sanar su salud, la subían a una ambulancia. Sollozé por unos momentos rogando por que la salud de Robin y la de su bebé esten bien, y luego volqué todo mi fóco en Luffy y su repentino impulso de correr hacía la torre sur.

Me desmoroné en silencio, intentando aguantar el llanto y mis ganas de maldecir a todo volumen. No podía creer... No podía creer que aquel joven, el muchacho de cabellos verdes éste allí arriba, y no podía ni imaginar... ni siquiera quería imaginar, la pesadilla que estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento. Y pensar que... Luffy... Luffy se había salvado de milagro... Pero ahora... él mismo se había lanzado hacía lo que quizás sería, su tumba. Recordaba que Vivi estaba en uno de los primeros quince pisos, y eso me tranquilizó.

Esperé embulliendo grandes vocanadas de oxígeno, y luego de que unos héridos fueron auxiliados, me recosté sobre la pared para mantenerme conciente. A los segundos, ví salir a Luffy. En brazos, Vivi. Sonreí e impulsivamente me levanté para ir a recivirlos como es devido, y cuando los alcancé, ayude al morocho a llevarla contra la pared donde me encontraba. Al parecer, estaba conciente, pero lucía extraña... Como con un ataque de nervios...

**¡¿Qué está pasando?! - **Exclamaba mientras se agarraba los largos cabellos y jalaba de ellos

**Tranquila, todo va a estar bien - **Murmuré mientras la tomaba de los antebrazos y jalaba para que no caíga en la crisis

**¡¿Qué está pasando?! - **Insistía nerviosamente

**Quedate con ella - **Anunció mientras se ponía de pie. El sol lo iluminó dandole aspecto de ser un Dios, como ser un iluminado - **Iré a ayudar, Nami - **Me dio un beso cálido y luego de mirarme fijamente, se alejó a las corridas

Intenté decirle algo, quería evitar a toda costa que volviera hacía esa odisea húmana, pero, tal y como era Luffy, no me escuchó, y yo me quedé sola allí, junto a Vivi, esperando que aquel morocho volviera. Pero por alguna razón, en mi boca corría un sabor completamente amargo, como si algo peor estuviera por pasar.

Ya habían pasado dddddd minutos. A eso de las ssssssssss ya había visto varias veces salir y volver a entrar al hombre que consideraba "el amor de mi vida". Estaba tranquila, había logrado calmar a Vivi de su ataque de nervios y nos encontrabamos a unos cuantos metros de los accidentes, contemplando como los bomberos hacían todo lo posible por atender a los héridos. Mi respiración era descontinua y estaba segura que se debía a la aspiración de humo que repercutía en mis pulmones. Un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos, alguien se había arrojado del alguno de los pisos más altos de la torre ddddd. ¡Por Dios! En el momento que vi desaparecer su cuerpo entre los bomberos y luego de que el seco sonido de su cabeza estampandose contra el suelo llegó a mis oídos, mi corazón se encogió. Un frío sudor resvaló por mis brazos y supe que todo lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño, era realidad. Fue la gota que revalsó el vaso y fue entonces cuando no pude aguantar más la angustia que comenzó a reflejarse en mis ojos completamente rojos y llenos de agua, intentando aguantar lo que sería un llanto desconsolado. Contemplé la puerta de entrada a la torre sur, y divisé que Luffy se adentró en ésta, posiblemente para seguir con el rescate.

Y unos segundos después el horror se convirtió en el mismo infierno.

Un sonido me hizo levantar la mirada. Contemplé humo negro y polvo, seguido de un estruendo que me dejó atónita y luego, recuerdo que los bomberos y la policia comenzaron a gritarnos a todos los que se encontraban allí que nos alejaramos las zonas cercanas al accidente. Contemplé ambas torres, y fue en ese momento cuando caí en la cuenta de que la segunda, la torre sur, se estaba desmoronando. Se estaba cayendo hacía abajo. Grité, y tomé a Vivi del brazo izquierdo. Fueron unos segundos que se hicieron horas. Corrí, y arrastré a la peliceleste lejos del lugar, debíamos huír, no solo por los pedazos de edificios que nos podían caer ensima, si no también, por el humo y el polvo que esto iba a provocar, nos asficciariamos.

Encontré un pequeño callejón a pocos metros, y en el momento que el polvo nos alcanzó, me adentré y apoyé contra la pared, agachandonos para hacernos las más pequeñas posibles. Y nos cubrió, completamente. Me puse de pie cuando todo pasó. Estaba asustada, no podía estar pasando algo como eso... Simplemente... ¡Luffy! ¡Maldición! ¡Luffy estaba adentro! Salí corriendo hacía la calle.

**¡Luffy! - **Grité luego de tomar aire - **¡Luffy! - **

Pero la imagen era desgarradora. Todo... todo el edificio se había desmoronado... Las piedras, los cascotes... Y lo peor...

Yo sabía que Luffy estaba allí abajo.

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado hoy ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y como se estan dando cuenta, no le falta mucho a este fic, calculo que dos o tres capítulos más, todo depende. Igualmente les iré avisando cuanto falta. De más esta decir que gracias por leer. Nos leemos. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola ¿Cómo están? He estado dandole vueltas a este fic y dado a que ya esta llegando a su fin, preferí adelantarlo para poder terminar con alguno de todos mis proyectos. Quería agradecerles los comentarios a lolita roronoa, a roronoalau, y a Luffy ASL. **

**Bueno, sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo. **

Mañana del Martes 11 de Septiembre del 2001

Hora: 10:05 AM

La torre sur había caído hacía ya cinco minutos, y yo estaba allí de pie frente a la montaña gigantesca de escombros, contemplando con la mirada perdida como el hombre que se había ganado mi corazón, se había perdido bajo ese manto de polvo y enormes piedras para siempre. No podía ni siquiera llorar del shock en el que estaba. Mi pulsaciones comenzaron a aumentar a medida que fui entrando en razón, y fue en ese momento cuando caí en la cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba, en la que todos nos encontrábamos.

**Luffy... - **Murmuré mientras unas finas gotas comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas sucias debido al polvo - **¡Luffy! - **Grité

No. No podía ser... Él estaba allí abajo y yo... Yo no había podido hacer nada para sacarlo, yo no había impedido que el fuera en rescate de más personas, y ahora, por ese hermoso gesto, el estaba siendo asfixiado por los grandes pedazos de edificio que se habían desplomado como consecuencia del accidente. Me tomé de los cabellos y comencé a jalar de ellos desesperadamente. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?¿Cómo iba a salir Luffy de allí?

Tomé un impulso de valor e ignoré las indicaciones de los bomberos que gritaban que todo el mundo salga de allí. ¿Cómo demonios querían que deje a ese hombre ahogándose en una nube asfixiante de polvo? No. No iba a permitir...

Me lancé a correr hacía los escombros, necesita quitar esas malditas rocas de allí y sacarlo. No podía morir, no debía morir, comencé a escalar entre los vidrios y los bloques destrozados de cemento, y en el momento que llegue a una zona un poco más elevada, comencé a mover las rocas hacía los costados. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar, quizás... él estuviese aplastado por aquellas grandes paredes, pero quizás, hubiese tenido suerte y hubiera encontrado algún pequeño espacio para refugiarse.

**No puedes dejarme, no puedes dejarme - **Murmuraba mientras intentaba hacer rápidamente mi labor - **¡Maldición, Luffy, no puedes dejarme y morir! - **Exclamé logrado que mi voz retumbe entre las sirenas de los bomberos y las ambulancias

**Señortia, debe salir de allí - **Me anunció un jefe de bomberos pero lo ignoré ¿Quería que dejara a mi amor allí? - **Es peligroso, la torre norte también puede derrumbarse - **

El corazón se me detuvo. Si la torre norte se llegaba a derrumbar mientras que Luffy seguía allí abajo, sería el final, no podría salir o saldría cuando todo fuera demasiado tarde. Levanté la vista hacía la torre que aún se alzaba majestuosamente y contemplé el fuego y el humo negro que salía de ella. La gente de los altos pisos, se asomaba de las ventanas para poder obtener un poco de aire pura, y pensé en como se sentirían al saber que era su fin, que morirían asfixiados, intoxicados, quemados o aplastados. Todo aquello me resultaba tan horroroso que decidí mirar hacía abajo y seguir con mi labor. Debía sacar a Luffy de allí. Escarbé ignorando por completo a los bomberos quienes comenzaron a trepar para llegar hacía mí y sacarme por la fuerza, pero yo no iba a ceder. Estaba convencida de que el estaba vivo, no podía no estarlo... El corazón se me arrugó cuando, entre las piedras, encontré un brazo colgando. Mis ojos se abrieron horrorizada y pegue un salto que me costó el equilibrio, que mágicamente había logrado contener. Caí de espaldas a las montículos de acero y piedra, clavándome un vidrio en mi mano. Solté un aullido que pronto se fue apagando a medida que los bomberos comenzaron a llegar.

**¡Maldición! - **Exclamó uno - **¿Estás loca? - **

El trabajador me tomó de los brazos y me ayudo a ponerse de pie, al momento que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**¿Qué no entiendes que es peligroso? - **Me preguntó el otro

Pero no respondí, aquel brazo era el de un ser humano que había encontrado la muerte bajo un montículo de cascotes. ¡Maldición! Llevaba un traje, una persona que había despertado con la intención de ir a trabajar para, posiblemente, mantener una familia, una mujer y unos adorables hijos. Pero ahora... Esa mujer estaría contemplando aterrada las noticias mientras sus hijos lloraban en sus habitaciones pensando lo peor, que pronto ese pensamiento se trasformaría en realidad.

**Esta conmocionada - **Llegó a la conclusión el segundo bombero

**Bien, llevemos la a una ambulancia - **Decidió el hombre que me sujetaba - **Ellos sabrán que hacer - **

En el momento que comenzaban a guiarme hacía abajo, comencé a forcejear. No iba a dejar que me sacaran de allí, todavía debía encontrar a Luffy. Él no podía estar muerto, no debía estar muerto, no podía dejarme a mí, sola. Yo no iba a perdonarlo... Si el llegaba a morir, tal y como ese marido, no iba a perdonarlo. Luffy debía vivir.

**¡Esperen! - **Grité cual loca - **¡Luffy está allí abajo! - **

**Tranquilízate - **Murmuró frustrado el hombre mientras hacía fuerza para no dejarme ir - **Se que hay mucha gente allí abajo, pero pronto la sacaremos - **

Pero fue inútil, yo necesitaba encontrarlo. Necesitaba escarbar hasta encontrarlo con aquella típica sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, aquellos ojos más iluminados que nunca, y aquel corazón que irradiaba felicidad. Lo necesitaba allí, conmigo. Mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, después de todo, dos hombres eran suficientes para mí que apenas podía revolcarme mientras era arrastrada hacía una ambulancia. Tal y como si fuese una loca.

Los médicos de turno que viajaban en las ambulancias solicitada por miles de civiles, me tomaron por los hombros. No. Yo no quería irme de allí ¿Qué nadie entendía que el amor de mi vida se hallaba bajo aquellos escombros? Cerraron las puertas mientras yo no hacía más que contemplar aquel desastre. ¿Cómo había permitido que ellos sucediese? Pensé en lo peor ¿Qué pasaría si Luffy estaba muerto? Si no lograban quitarlo de allí con vida.

Mi vida... Toda mi vida llegaría a su fin.

En el camino al hospital que no tardó más de diez minutos en efectuarse, recordé cada momento vivido, día a día había conocido un poco más del corazón de aquel muchacho, hasta el punto de llegar a enamorarme de él, me había besado, habíamos compartido diferentes momentos, incluso habíamos hecho el amor en mi acogedor apartamento. Mi corazón sentía que estaba muerto, que nada podía suceder. Ya no había felicidad, voluntad, razón... Me ayudaron a ingresar al hospital, estaba muerta, muerta por dentro. Todo el horror se estaba acoplando a mi mente como si fuese una gran maraña de imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones. Todo lo que había vivido desde mi primer día en Nueva York me había dejado sin aliento, pero eso último... Había vivido el amor, y la desgracia en el mismo lugar, de la misma manera. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no estaba del todo segura de que había sido real o no.

Me sentaron en una camilla donde y doctor que se percató de mi estado de autismo absoluto comenzó a hablarme, pero no lo escuché. Seguramente era un psicólogo que pensaba que yo estaba loca y trastornada por todo lo que había vivido en ese día, pero... no era así, yo solo estaba pensando, no necesitaba que me hablen y que me ayuden a sanar heridas indoloras, yo necesitaba que me dejaran sola, que me dejaran pensar, que me dejaran sanar mis heridas invisibles que tanto me dolían.

Me vendaron la mano luego de des infectarla para que no tenga problemas en el futuro. Pero... ¿Qué importaba? Después de todo, no era la mano la que me producía un gran dolor. Me puse de pie en el momento que el doctor me dejó sola y contemplé el reloj que había en aquella habitación. Eran casi las diez y media de la mañana, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por el hospital. Seguramente Robin y quizás, también Vivi, se encuentren por allí. Llegue a la sala de espera, que estaba colmada de familiares y accidentados de menor importancia sentados, esperando obtener noticias de sus familiares y sus situaciones. Todos se hallaban horrorisados contemplando, a través de un televisor, lo que yo había visto y en directo. La repetición sorprendía cada vez más a los norteamericanos que lucían perplejos y asustados por lo que sus ojos veían y sus mentes no entendían, la repetición de los momentos más terribles, cuando la torre sur se desplomaba.

_Esperen - _La periodista soltó un grito - _La torre norte... la torre norte...esta cayendo - _

Exactamente a las diez y media, el canal mostró la imagen que estaba en vivo, la torre norte se desplegaba dejando miles de personas sepultadas, cientas de vidas terminadas, y cientas de familias destrozadas. Mis ojos se abrieron confundida, y solloza caí de rodillas al suelo. No... eso de allí... no podía ser ¡No podía ser! ¿Cómo era posible que algo así sucediese? ¿Cómo había...? Me sentía impotente, Luffy había ido hacía la torre sur sin que yo pudiese evitarlo. Por un momento recordé que Zoro se encontraba en el último piso de ese edificio cuando el accidente había ocurrido, seguramente el... el... Cerré los ojos con fuerza y recordé cuando Robin me había hablado de él y de sus sentimientos hacía él... ¡Maldición! ¡Robin! Había olvidado por completo que ella... ella estaba...

Debía encontrarla, no podía dejarla sola en ese momento. Mi mejor amiga estaba embarazada de un hombre que en esos momentos podía estar más muerto que vivo. Un nudo me azotó la garganta, una vez más. No. Rogué que aquella situación fuese un sueño, y que yo despertara en mi cama calentita junto al hombre que le regale mi amor y mi cuerpo... Incluso, hubiese preferido que todo allá sido un sueño, y yo este durmiendo en mi cómoda casa en Suecia. No me importaba que esa aventura amorosa fuese un sueño... solo quería que él...

**Nami - **Voltee al sentir la voz de una mujer junto a mi

**¡Vivi! - **Grité mientras la abrazaba - **Me alegra que estes bien - **

**Yo ... - **Comenzó con la mirada perdida

**Tranquila, todo va a estar bien - **Intenté consolarla, sabía que no era fácil, pero debíamos ser fuertes, más ahora que nunca

**Nada va a estar bien - **Se despegué de ella en el momento que esas frías palabras salieron de sus labios, y la contemplé confundida - **Sanji me ha llamado... - **

De repente las noticias sobre el derrumbe de la segunda torre fueron interrumpidas por un reporte especial. Las imágenes se enfocaron a la periodista quien parecía igual de shockeada que toda la sociedad, al tener que comunicar esa noticia de último momento.

_Nos acaban de informar que no solo ha habido secuestros en los vuelos 11 de American Airlines, 175 de United States y el vuelo 77 que ha dado con el pentágono - _Ella también lucía conmocionada - _Nos acaban de informar de un cuarto vuelo tomado por terroristas, el vuelo 93 del United Airlines con destino a San Francisco - _

En ese momento mi sangre se heló. Mi vuelo... el vuelo que yo había estado a punto de abordar... Yo... ese vuelo... había sido...

_Y desgraciadamente, nos informaron que los mismo pasajeros intentaron tomar el avión logrando que éste mismo se estrellase en el Estado de Pensylvania. No hay sobrevivientes - _

Entonces... Voltee bruscamente hacía Vivi, ella... Sanji... La miré shockeada antes la noticia. Todo aquello... El avión había sido secuestrado y habían logrado estrellarlo antes de cometer otro atentado... Mi corazón se arrugó al darme cuenta de que había zafado de esa desgracia por el mero hecho de que las cuentas en la empresa de mi madre había fallado. Por un momento me alegré, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que era injusto... injusto por Vivi, injusto por Sanji, injusto por todos los demás pasajeros... Sentimientos alternos se interpusieron en mi mente, y volví a desplomarme contra el suelo. Todo aquello... Yo... necesitaba un respiro ¡Maldición! Mi pecho se estaba cerrando al sentir la maldita impotencia de no saber por que Dios nos tenía que castigar así. Debía sentirme afortunada, pero la realidad era que ahora era cuando me sentía más miserable que nunca.

Me tapé los ojos con mis manos y las imagines volvieron a mi mente. No podía... Ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos para aclarar mi mente, esas imágenes perturbadoras recorrían mis pensamientos logrando que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar. El avión... Los gritos... La gente... El aire sofocante... Luffy... ¡Luffy! Unas hileras de lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer suavemente mis mejillas. Quería evitarlo, quería evitar llorar hasta que me confirmaran que su alma se había desprendido de su cuerpo pero... aun así... por alguna extraña razón mi mente no podía esperar ese momento que no sabía si llegaría o no.

Me enderecé y como pude, me mantuve recta. Vivi se encontraba pegaba contra una pared, llorando desconsoladamente, me acerqué pero... ¿Qué podía decirle? La verdad era que no tenía la menor idea de que palabras eran las adecuadas, así que preferí dejarla sola, para que se desquite con el mundo la perdida de su amado cocinero. Por lo pronto, tenía que limitarme a encontrar a Robin.

No fue tan dificil encontrarla, comencé a preguntar a las enfermeras por Nico Robin, y pronto me derivaron a una sala donde se encontraban pacientes que habían sufrido algún que otro traumatismo. Al llegar, la contemplé acotada mirando el mismo canal de noticias que yo había estado observando en la sala de espera. Tenía la pierna vendada y la muñeca enyesada, al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza, ya que tenía un gran moretón violeta, y eso había sido la causa de su desmayo.

Me acerqué lentamente, pero ella no notó mi presencia. Tenía la mirada perdida, triste y conmocionada, estaba preocupada por su amor, por supuesto. Y sabía que las probabilidades de que él estuviera vivo eran muy escasas. La vi llevarse la mano al vientre, donde engendraba al hijo de aquel hombre, y murmurar algo.

**Robin... - **Comencé suavemente - **¿Cómo te encuentras? - **

Salió del trance en ese mismo momento y me miró un tanto confundida. Parecía triste y preocupada, pero... ¿Cómo no estarlo? El amor de su vida, también se encontraba allí, bajo los mismo escombros que el mío. Con la diferencia de que en su cuerpo, ella cargaba con el doloroso recuerdo del que fue un amor in afortunado. Me llevé las manos a la boca al recordar que ese niño crecería con la imagen de su padre asesinado en un atentado, y cuan doloroso sería eso tanto para él como para su madre.

**No estoy segura de poder seguir... - **Me confesó mientras yo adelantaba mis pasos hacía su camilla

**¿De qué hablas? - **Pregunté confundida ¿A qué venían esas palabras?

**Ya no creo poder seguir, Nami - **Volvió a susurrar mientras bajaba la mirada - **Todo acabo ¿Entiendes? Esto es una locura ¿Cómo demonios voy a afrontar ésto sola? - **Se señaló el cuerpo mientras desviaba su mirada avergonzada

**¿No me estarás hablando en serio verdad? - **Le dije al momento que tocaba su vientre - **¡Maldición, Robin! No me digas que esto va a vencerte - **Comencé a decirle de una manera rápida y violenta - **Con todo lo que has pasado, Robin ¿Ésto va a ser todo? - **

**¿Cómo quieres que siga? - **Unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a salir desesperadamente de sus ojos puros

**Como la mujer que eres, quiero que dejes de decir estas cosas y que pienses en como seguir, no dejes que esto te arruine, él no lo hubiese querido - **Soné un poco fuerte y egoísta, pero la realidad era que yo pensaba de esa manera, no era momento para rendirse y dejarse llevar por las emociones - **Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que tú y ese niño sigan adelante en esta vida ¿Entiendes? - **Insistí - **¡Vamos, Robin, debes superarlo como lo has hecho con tantas otras cosas! - **

**Yo... - **La mujer se tapó el rostro con sus blancas manos

**¿Qué no quieres vivir? ¿Qué no quieres vivir con ese niño? ¿Acaso quieres que todo acabe para los tres? - **

**Sí, Sí, quiero vivir... quiero vivir junto a este niño pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser sin él? - **Pero la realidad era que yo no tenía la respuesta de esa pregunta. A penas podía tolerar la idea de que Luffy estuviera muerto y no era la indicada de responderle esa pregunta

Más bien, el indicado era Dios. Solo él tenía la respuesta. Dejé que ambos se recuperaran de la segura perdida de el ser más amado por ambos. Y luego de que me dieran el alta médica, me resguardé en las profundidades de mi departamento. Hablé con Nojiko para comunicarle que a pesar del accidente yo me encontraba sana, salvo por unos golpes y un corte no demasiado grave. En la voz de mi hermana hallé mi gran consuelo que tanto esperaba, ella escuchó mi historia y supo entender los momentos por los que estaba pasando en ese momento. Luego, me limité a tirarme sobre la cama y recordar todo lo que había pasado allí, en ese pequeño rincón de mi departamento.

Esa noche lloré hasta quedarme dormida, y en mis sueños, soñé que volvía a reencontrarme con él, el algún lugar del mundo, allí donde los sueños se hacen realidad y donde la muerte ya no es una amenaza.

**Bueno... ¿Qué les ha parecido? Desgraciadamente para todos los lectores que me apoyaron a lo largo de éste fic, el próximo capitulo sera el último, lo único que le seguirá será un Epilogó con la actualidad de la protagonista. Espero que les esté gustando el desenlase y esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios y sus opiniones. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada quería avisarles a todos los lectores mis fics, que mi computadora se ha arruinado y que quizás tarde un tiempo en subir las actualizaciones de mis proyectos, puesto que tengo que utilizar la computadora de mi madre cuando ella no se encuentra en casa. Por suerte, este año iré a la universidad medio turno y tendré más tiempo de utilizarla por la mañana, no desesperen. **

**Por otro lado, quería agradecerles los comentarios a Hannahzepeda, a Roronoalau, Luffy ASL, a deicy y a Laugerid. Aprovecho para decirles que, aunque suene muy… mal, me alegra que les haya llegado la tristeza, puesto que esa era la idea. Se que suena muy raro decir eso, pero era el propósito de estos últimos capítulos. **

Jueves 13 de Septiembre del 2001.

Hora: 8:35 AM.

Mi hermana me había mandado suficiente dinero para vivir una semana más, y luego volverme a Suecia, Nojiko no quería que estuviera en un país ajeno, sola e indefensa. También me había dicho que ya había contratado a una de las mejores psicólogas de Europa para que hablara conmigo. Sin embargo, yo sabía que una psicóloga no iba a poder curar todo el dolor que había tras la perdida, y además yo no quería irme y dejar a Robin sola aquí, no luego de que el día después de la caída de las torres hubiera encontrado el cadáver.

Recuerdo que luego de desayunar me decidí a salir de mi casa. No había querido dejar mi hogar desde el accidente, y tenía la necesidad de llenar el vacío producido, sea como sea, y lo primero sería visitar a mi amiga y a su bebe no nacido. Me había llamado y desconsoladamente me había contado que el cadáver de aquel joven había aparecido entre los escombros. Al recordarlo un nudo se ajustó en mi estómago. Ya habían pasado casi 48 horas y no había rastro de su cuerpo… Y lo peor era que, a medida que pasaban las horas, mis esperanzas de que pudieran encontrar a Luffy vivo, se alejaban cada vez más.

Salí de mi departamento y comencé a caminar por las oscuras calles de Nueva York, el brillo y la alegría con las que la había visto por mucho tiempo, se habían esfumado. La confusión perturbaba mi mente, haciéndome preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Por qué no había abordado el avión? Yo había sobrevivido al vuelo 93, y luego había desafiado la muerte, nuevamente, en las torres. ¿Cómo había sido posible? Y la pregunta más difícil ¿Por qué yo? Sentía como si el destino me hubiese estado probando todo este tiempo, primero el vuelo que yo no aborde, luego las torres de donde salí casi ilesa, y por último, la desaparición de la persona que amaba.

Lo peor, era recordar que para el momento que nos separamos, nosotros estábamos peleados. Y la frase "Vive el ahora" atravesó mi mente. Habíamos discutido por una cosa pequeña, y ahora, que me encontraba al borde del precipicio, me arrepentía tanto…

Giré a la derecha y frené abruptamente cuando distinguí la cuadra vallada, la policía, los bomberos, las ambulancias y los periodistas. Levanté la mirada más allá y distinguí lo que quedaba de las torres. Inconcientemente había llegado al lugar que todo había comenzado y donde, paradójicamente, todo había acabado.

Y a pesar de querer huir de aquella escena, y no revivir la traumática escena de hacía dos días, mis piernas no se movían. No podía dejar de pensar que quizás Luffy se encontraba allí abajo, aforrándose a la poca vida que le podía quedar. Si es que todavía le quedaba.

Me desplomé en el suelo mientras rogaba por que todavía hubiera una oportunidad, una oportunidad de vivir. Si él... si él llegaba a estar… muerto… Yo… Mi vida entera se derrumbaría. Él me había confesado que volvía a su país de origen solo por el hecho de que me estaba incomodando, y eso me había dejado furibunda. Jamás creí que esa sería nuestra última conversación. Coloqué mis manos en mi pecho al sentir una punzada, el dolor psicológico, se había trasformado en físico. Sentí un vacío y noté como mis músculos se endurecían mientras caía en él. El pánico me consumió al recordar al segundo avión incrustándose en la torre sur.

Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, logrando llamar la atención de un enfermero que se encontraba preparando todo por si lograban sacar a alguna persona con vida.

**¿Te encuentras bien? – **Me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí

**¡Déjame!** – Solté cuando me toco suavemente el hombro

El hombre cambio su rostro completamente. Seguramente notó que yo había sido uno de los sobrevivientes. Pero a pesar de que el joven no tenía nada que ver, no quería que nadie me hable, no quería que nadie me diga que su cadáver sin vida había sido encontrado. No podía saberlo. Pasaron unos segundos, que me parecieron horas donde yo rogué en un murmullo que él estuviera vivo, y entonces escuché que la gente se conmocionaba. Los periodistas comenzaban a hablar y el tumulto se agolpaba alrededor de una camilla donde al parecer sacaban a un superviviente.

Me puse de pie de una manera sutil, y a una poca velocidad me acerqué hacía el río de gente. Los médico pedían por favor que el resto se alejara y los dejara trabajar en paz, pero yo no me inmuté, quería saber… necesitaba ver el rostro del afortunado que luego de dos días aún respiraba. Me escabullí ágilmente entre los medios, los doctores y evadí algún que otro policía. Todo con un rostro gélido y con la mirada perdida en la camilla.

Nadie iba a detenerme, nadie.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Ese hombre… ese hombre era…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo acostado sobre aquella camilla. No podía ser verdad. Quise decirle algo pero mi voz no salió. Luffy estaba inconciente, o al menos escuchó de uno de los profesionales en medicina, sus cabellos estaban grasoso y sucios, y su ropa, toda cubierta de hollín y agujereada. La sangre emanaba de ciertos sectores de su piel, y su boca estaba cubierta con un respirador artificial.

**Hágase a un lado señorita – **Una enfermera la quiso correr pero yo no me deje

**¡Esperen! – **Exclamé en mi defensa, necesitaba quedarme junto a él

**¿Lo conoce?** – Preguntó uno de los policías

**¡Sí! – **Le tome la mano mientras acariciaba su suave piel cubierta de polvo y heridas - **¡Él es mi novio! – **

Sí, era mentira. Solo éramos amigos, pero si yo decía eso, seguramente me alejarían de él. Y no iba a permitir eso. El oficial me tomo del hombro y me miró serio.

**Lo llevaremos al hospital de urgencia, ustedes debe ir por sus propios medios – **Me explicó mientras me alejaba de él, yo intenté impedirlo, revolcándome en sus brazos – **Lo intentarán resucitar, usted debe quedarse aquí – **

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Resucitar?! Intenté correr hacía Luffy en el momento que los médicos lo subían a la ambulancia. Cerraron las puertas, y la camioneta arrancó. Mi cuerpo dejó de reaccionar, me encontraba en un estado de completo shock, donde mi mente y mi corazón se interponían. Todavía no llegaba a entender a que se había referido con reanimar… ¿Eso era sinónimo de resucitar? La idea de que muera en el viaje el hospital, lejos de mis manos, me aterró. ¡Ellos no iba a alejarme de él! Y si el destino quería quitármelo, iba a ser en mis manos. Él no se iba a ir lejos de mí. No lo iba a permitir.

Mis piernas reaccionaron por sí solas. Me lancé a correr detrás de la ambulancia.

Sabía que no alcanzaría ni de casualidad, sobre todo por que con las sirenas prendidas, tenían el derecho de pasar semáforos en rojo y evitarse todo el transito. Pero mi cerebro no reaccionó. No iba a dejarlo atrás, no lo iba a dejar huir de mí como lo había estado por dejar antes del accidente.

Luffy no se iba a ir de este mundo, sin saber que yo lo amaba. Lloraba al tiempo que los músculos se me acalambraban para poder llegar. Desde el accidente hubiese dado lo que sea para que lo encontraran sano y salvo, y ahora que su vida colgaba de un delicado hilo a punto de romperse, el corazón se me había arrugado. Yo ya había dado por sentado de que él estaba muerto, pero verlo pelear de esa manera, aforrándose a la vida más que nunca me había afectado más que nada.

Me dije a mi misma que si necesitaba un corazón yo se lo daría, si necesitaba sangre, entregaría mis vasos sanguíneos para ayudarlo. Y si solo necesitaba que yo este junto a él, me quedaría hasta que pudiera salir de aquella crisis. No iba a dormir, no iba a comer, no iba a vivir hasta que el se mejorara, hasta que el pudiera revivirme con su propia sonrisa.

Apoyé mis manos sobre mis rodillas, y me flexioné para recuperar el aliento, el hospital se encontraba cruzando esa gran avenida, y solo debía esperar que el maldito semáforo se tornara rojo. Miles de dudas azotaron mi mente ¿Habría llegado vivo? ¿Habría recuperado la conciencia? ¿Habría muerto en el camino? Ninguna opción me alegraba, no hasta que supiera la realidad. No quería ilusionarme convenciéndome de que él se encontraba vivo, pero tampoco podía dejar que mi mente me lastime con su muerte. Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos me encontré con que todos los autos estaban quietos, miré atentamente, la luz estaba roja. Salí corriendo hacía la entrada de esa gran edificación y al atravesarla me encontré con que había miles de médicos trabajando con diferentes pacientes. Pero… ¿Dónde se encontraba Luffy? Giré sobre mi propio eje intentando divisar la guardia del hospital.

A cambio de eso, divisé la secretaria y me abalancé sobre una de las principales operadoras. La gente me miró enfadada, me había salteado toda la cola. Pero no me importó. Mi necesidad iba más allá de cualquier problema que ellos pudieran tener, y a pesar de sonar egoísta mi corazón no lo lamento.

**¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita? – **Preguntó una de las mujeres poniendo los ojos en blanco

**Se llama Monkey D Luffy, lo acaban de trasportar, lo encontraron entre los escombros del World Trade Center –** No respiré al decirlo, me salté las comas y a pesar de la irritación de la empleada, esperé impaciente - **¡Por favor! ¡Tengo que saber si esta vivo o no! – **

Cuando la mujer terminó de chequear en su monitor, resultó que a Luffy lo habían trasferido a una habitación en el piso tres. Y esa información me basto para salir corriendo, no iba a esperar el ascensor, elegí las sagradas escaleras que me habían sacado de esa despreciable situación un par de días atrás. Y recordé su cálida mano guiándome hacía la salida de la perdición.

**No puedes estar muerto – **Murmuré mientras llegaba al piso tres

Volteé a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y cuando divisé a la enfermera que había hablado conmigo luego de que me acercará hacía él en plena calle, la llamé. Corrí hacía ella y luego de que sus ojos me confirmaran su sorpresa, hablé:

**Por favor ¿Dónde está? – **Ni siquiera la había podido preguntar como estaba. No quería respuesta, solo… solo quería verlo por mi mismo

**Tranquilícese, él esta…** - Me apuntó una habitación cuya puerta estaba cerrada

Y no pude escuchar más. Me abalancé sin permiso sobre la entrada. Nadie me entendería, y no pretendía que lo hagan. Tenía que verlo, tenía que tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo… Quizás solo las personas que habían vivido cosas así me entenderían, pero tampoco me importaba mucho. Si lo hacía bien, y si no mejor.

Al ingresar, distinguí un sordo pitido que provenía de las máquinas conectadas al cuerpo de Luffy, y al girar mi cabeza, divisé que uno de los muchos médicos que se encontraban allí, le estaban practicando reanimación cardiopulmonar. Mi alma se cayó en pedazos… Eso significaba que él... que su corazón… se había detenido.

**¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí? – **Me preguntó un hombre alto y delgado

**¡Luffy!** – Alcancé a gritar

Corrí junto a él, y mientras observaba como el hombre se encargaba de su trabajo, tomé su mano y me la llevé al pecho. No… No podía dejarme. No podía parar de pensar en él, su mano comenzaba a perder su calor característico, y por un segundo mis sentidos no reaccionaron. Solo lo veía a él, solo sentía su mano, su olor a hollín y el sonido de la máquina que indicaba que no había pulso. Un sabor amargo atravesó mi garganta, y el pánico que había logrado controlar por unos momentos se apodero de mí.

**No mueras… - **Murmuré mientras los segundos avanzaban – **Por favor, Luffy, no mueras… - **Me llevé su mano a mis labios, y le dio un leve beso – **No puedes irte, por favor… Yo… - **Mi voz fue en aumento mientras el RCP seguía en marcha – **Yo te amo – **

Me llevé su mano un poco más arriba, hacía mi frente, y mientras la apoyaba esperando que el milagro apareciera y él me acariciara, cerré los ojos. Apreté mis parpados para trasmitirle todas mis energías y todos mis deseos por verlo vivo. Las imágenes cruzaron mi mente. Todo lo que habíamos vivido…

Recordé el primer día, cuando nos cruzamos en el ascensor, y luego cuando él y Zoro almorzaron con nosotras. Todos los recuerdos me soltaron unas lágrimas que se deslizaron por mis mejillas hasta caer sobre las sábanas de la camilla. Recordé la primera vez que Luffy terminó en mi casa por culpa de su tan mala orientación, y luego la segunda vez… La vez que nuestros sueños se habían vuelto realidad.

**Por favor… - **Susurré – **Por favor, no te mueras… - **

Sentí como un tendón de su mano se movió levemente, y al abrir los ojos, contemplé la cara atónita del médico. Mis sentidos volvieron al mundo para escuchar como el pitido había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en constantes sonidos que indicaban el paso de su corazón palpitando. Baje su mano de mi frente y lo contemple un tanto perpleja… No entendía que estaba pasando.

**Bien hecho – **Un médico le dio una palmada en la espalda al que había estado practicando el masaje cardíaco

Y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que el color de la piel de Luffy había tomado de vuelta color, y su calor había comenzado a regresar, poco a poco. Sus párpados comenzaron a moverse al igual que dos de sus dedos, y fue entonces cuando un sentimiento extraño, que nunca había sentido, me inundó el alma.

¡Estaba vivo!

Apreté su mano con fuerza, y acerqué mis labios a su oído.

**Despierta, por favor, Lu… - **

Antes de que pudiera terminar mi oración, sus ojos se abrieron. Luffy contempló la habitación donde se encontraba confundido. No entendía que hacía en ese lugar, ni como había llegado. Giró su cuello hacía mí y con su mirada me pidió una explicación.

**Te encontraron bajo la torre – **Le dije con la mirada clavada en él… Todavía no podía creer que estuviera vivo

**Wow…** **Creí que moriría – **Murmuró mientras que apretaba mi mano

**¡Yo también!** – Exclamé

Involuntariamente me arrojé sobre él, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente mientras lo abrazaba y agradecía por su vida. No podía creerlo. Él estaba bien. Me sonrió y luego de que yo hiciera un pequeño silencio, añadió.

**Nunca me iría y te dejaría, Nami – **

El corazón se me detuvo, y mi alma se llenó de emoción. El hombre que había amado, el hombre al que le había entregado más que mi corazón, estaba vivo, y en ese momento, yo era la mujer más feliz y afortunada del mundo. Lo bese con todas mis fuerzas, esperando poder trasmitirle todo el amor que sentía hacía él.

**Bueno, bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios, los estaré esperado. Nos leemos en el último capítulo de este fic. **


	13. Prólogo

**Y al fin llega el final de esta historia. Bueno, este es el prólogo final y es una pena que ya llegue el último capitulo. La verdad es que me ha fascinado escribir este fic y me han encantado cada comentario que ustedes me fueron dejando a medida que el fic fue avanzando.**

**Quería agradecerles a todos lo que han leído este fic, tanto desde el primer día como desde el último, hayan dejado o no review. Ustedes me han motivado a continuar y eso me ha dejado conforme. He quedado satisfecha con el transcurso de esta historia que ustedes han apoyado desde el primer capitulo, por eso mismo, quería agradecer su continuo apoyo. **

**Sin más que decir, les dejo el prólogo de este último capitulo. **

Después del accidente, mi hermana me ofreció volver a Suecia. La empresa de nuestra madre no había tenido éxitos en Estados Unidos y por ende, yo no tenía nada que hacer en ese extraño continente. Pero luego, cuando me enteré de que Luffy estaba vivo, no pude irme. Me quedé con él y todo lo que su terapia en el hospital significo.

Muchos tuvimos que ir a psicólogos para poder superar lo vivido aquel 11 de septiembre, pero aun hoy, sigo teniendo pesadillas acerca de inesperado atentado.

Pero el problema que envolvía a Luffy era peor, además de los daños psicológicos que pudiera tener, los físicos eran aun más peligrosos. Había estado a punto de morir delante mío, y de alguna manera, Dios me lo había devuelto para tener una razón por la cual sonreír.

Lo acompañe en todo su proceso de recuperación que duro unos diez meses. Y a pesar de eso, todavía sigue teniendo secuelas del humo tóxico que inhaló, pero al menos, todavía vive.

En cuento a Robin, ella decidió volverse a Rusia para poder tener a su hijo allí, en paz. Yo no quería que se fuera, pero no era nadie para detenerla, después de todo, ella era la que más sufría. Tenía un bebe cuyo padre había muerto y estaba en su derecho de dejar esas perturbadoras tierras donde la muerte había cobrado la del amor de su vida.

Vivi, por otro lado, había destinado su vida a Los Ángeles, donde allí comenzó con su carrera política que el dio frutos y fama, encontró a otro hombres y luego de casarse, decidieron que lo mejor era mudarse a un lugar más calido y tranquilo. Teniendo como último destino Miami.

A los pocos meses del alta de Luffy, nos mudamos a una casa en las afueras de Raleigh, Carolina del Norte. Donde comenzamos nuestra nueva vida allí. Una vida, alejada de todo el pasado.

Y allí, comenzamos de nuevo. Juntos

**31 de Diciembre del 2002**

**22:45**

Saqué el postre de la heladera. Todo en Estados Unidos era tan lindo en estas fechas. Navidad, Año Nuevo, las luces, los regalos, la nieve. A diferencia de Luffy yo siempre había visto la nieve, pero cuando el año pasado lo contemplé con su sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana del hospital, la nieve caer, no pude evitar llorar por él.

Pero este año, iba a poder tocarla, jugar, divertirse con la nieve que caía de los cielos.

Coloqué el postre de chocolate en la mesa, justo delante de todos los invitados. Robin había vuelto desde Moscú para que pudiéramos ver a su pequeño hijo, que a penas tenía cuatro meses, y Vivi que era una joven casada hacía menos de 10 meses, junto con su nuevo esposo, Kohza, tomaron el primer avión hacía Carolina del Norte en cuando nosotros le propusimos pasar año nuevo juntos.

Y aquí estábamos, nos habíamos reencontrado luego de un poco más de un año, y quien iba a creer que nuestro pasado estuviera unido por semejante desgracia.

Tome asiento junto a ellos, y luego de Luffy sirviera el postre, que Vivi había preparado esa mañana, todos comenzamos a disfrutar en nuestros paladares el dulce sabor del chocolate. La música sonó. Faltaban menos de dos horas para las doce, y para el primer día del año nuevo.

Mientras las risas y las conversaciones sobresalían de la mesa principal, el pequeño niño comenzó a llorar en el carrito que su madre había colocado para que pudiera dormir.

**No ahora…- **Suspiró mi amiga, al escuchar a su pequeño chillar, claramente estaba disfrutando la comida

**Tranquila, yo iré –** Sonreí y me puse de pie – **Además tengo que ir practicando – **Le guiñe el ojo a la morocha y luego de levantar al pequeñito cuyos ojos eran idénticos al de su madre, suspiré de alegría

**¿Cómo llevas eso del embarazo?** – Me preguntó la peliceleste para luego soltarme una sonrisa

**Por el momento bien, no patea mucho, al menos por el momento –** Hamaqué en mis brazos al niño hasta que éste dejó de llorar y se volvió a llorar – **Wow… Si que duerme, eso no lo heredó de ti – **

Ambas nos sonreímos más haya de la tristeza, y de la perdida. Y luego de acostarlo en su carrito, me volví a sentar junto a Luffy, a esperar mientras todos terminábamos el postre. Vivi levantó su tenedor y apunto al morocho mientras éste la contemplaba perplejo.

**¿Quién iba a pesar que ibas a tener un hijo? – **

**Ni yo lo creí – **El simplemente soltó una sonrisa que me volvió a enamorar

Se acercó a mí, y luego de pasarme una mano por el hombro, y tocó mi vientre con su mano libre. Solté un suspiro, el sabía como demostrarme el amor incondicional que nos unía. Y allí en mi ser, descansaba nuestro hijo.

_Por supuesto que no volví a ser la misma desde que todo eso paso. Mis sentimientos, mis emociones, mi corazón, cambiaron abruptamente aquella mañana del 11 de septiembre. Nunca voy a olvidar el hecho de que esa mañana yo estaba enojadísima con Luffy por todo lo que había pasado los días anteriores, y quien iba a creer que horas después iba a estar llorando por él en mi cuarto, sin estar segura de si lo volvería a ver e incluso sin recordar cual había sido el causante de la cólera. _

_La vida suele ponernos piedras pequeñas y a veces grandes, enfrente. Esta en nosotros si poder superarlas, ya se escalándolas, esquivándolas o incluso abriendo un camino bajo ellas. _

_Lo importante es no rendirse, y eso es algo que se va aprendiendo a medida que uno va viviendo y conociendo. A medida que uno va creciendo. _

_Y el atentado, haya quien haya sido el causante, me demostró que nunca hay que estar mal por pequeñas cosas, todavía me cuesta imaginar que hubiera sido de mí, si él no hubiera sobrevivido. _

_Quien sabe…_

_Nunca se sabrá. _

_Pero de algo estoy segura, no me arrepiento de haber vuelto. Más allá de todo. Volví en busca de mi amor, volví para reencontrarnos. Volví para que él me salvara la vida, y eso nunca voy a poder parar de agradecérselo. _

_Y espero que ahora la vida nos deje disfrutarla en paz. _

**Y bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? Ha sido corto, puesto que es un prologo. Pero bueno. **

**Muchas Gracias A Todos**

**Y espero que nos leamos en algún otro fic, saludos. **


End file.
